


Precious one

by moon_doll



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Bottom Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Dubious Consent, Fate & Destiny, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Smut, Thug Xu Ming Hao | The8, Top Xu Ming Hao | The8, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, i mean they are meant to be together, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2020-02-09 05:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_doll/pseuds/moon_doll
Summary: Xu Minghao tries to deal with his personal issues by falling in love with Chinese boy who's always there to help him.





	1. Characters introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've started writing another Junhao fanfic, which i hope will be slightly different. In this work i want to focus more on character's inner thoughts and feelings, so this will be a little slow burn. There will be smut, and believe me it will be sinful, but i'll change the rating to Explicit when i get to those scenes.  
> In this chapter i just wanted to show you how Junhui and Minghao look in the fanfic, enjoy :)

 

* * *

**Xu Minghao (Thughao)  
**

 

**Wen Junhui (sweetheart** )

* * *

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Minghao was roaming around the campus area, lost somewhere next to the dorms. He was all drunk and wasted, not able to walk straight. It was around 5 a.m. and he was returning from a big fat party like he usually did at the start of the weekend. He was this kind of person who thoughtlessly destroys its health on parties and gets into fights easily. Minghao wasn't especially polite type, he was bad tempered and grumpy. He never estimated high, never really cared about the rules or ethiquette and was well known around the campus for his bad behaviour and arogance. Minghao, in his own opinion, was rotten. And this was the best he could get. So there he was, standing in front of his cheap dorm and puking to the nearest trash bin. He was dressed all black in oversized clothes, with a cap on his head. He usually wore tracksuits or clothes that are too big for him, just to feel comfortable. He never knew if he won't fall asleep on the street one evening after leaving the club. He didn't like coming back to his messy dorm room. He wiped his mouth in the sleeve of his jasket and sat on the nearest bench, feeling like everything around him spins. Then leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He didn't have the energy to stand up and get his ass to the dorm. He spent good couple of minutes like that and then heard someone approaching him.

 

„Excuse me, are you fine?” he heard male voice from above.

 

„Go fuck yourself” he answered in Mandarin, not feeling like talking at the moment and not giving a fuck about the stranger. A silence remained and just as he was almost convinced that the other will detach, he spoke again, also switching to Mandarin.

 

„Are you drunk?” it was then when Minghao opened his eyes to look at the person in front of him. It was a skinny guy his age, probably another transfer student who didn't have money to rent a flat and had to live like a rat in this shitty dorm. His hair were dyed blonde, which really suited his fair skin and lightly tinted pink lips. He wore white shorts and oversized, bright yellow sweather. _Pansy_ , came to Minghao's mind as he was eyeing him.

 

„Yeah” he sighed with a grimace when the sight of another Chinese blurred in his eyes. He bended in half ahead, one hand securing himself on the bench and restrained his gag reflex. His eyes were now shut cause it was easier for him to focus this way. He heard the footsteps move away and knew the boy has left. It didn't really surprised him, everyone would run away from the dirty boozer he was right now. He tried to relax his muscles and take deep breaths. After another few minutes on the bench, he heard someone approaching him again. He looked up and saw the same blonde boy from before, panting a little. He showed him a bottle of water, the one you can buy in the vending machine on the campus, and smiled brightly.

 

„Here, drink some, you'll feel better” he continued conversation in Mandarin, then unscrew the bottle for him and placed it on the bench. Minghao didn't admit it aloud, but he was fucking thankful for the kind gesture. He eagerly drank half of the content and sighed. „Which room do you live in? I'll help you get there” the misterious boy offered kindly. Minghao eyed him suspiciously. Why didn't he just leave him alone? Does he help every stray person he meets?

 

„You lookin for trouble?” he asked with a low voice, testing the other if he run away. But to his surprise, he not only stayed, but also smiled and shook his head.

 

„Not at all. You also shouldn't, so better go sleep in your own bed”

 

Strange it was, but Minghao didn't have the strength to pick a fight so just agreed to the offer. The guy seemed like a total opposite of him: neat and pure, almost innocent. He helped him to stand up from the bench and Minghao wrapped an arm around his waist, just to keep the balance and not to hit the floor. World around him was still spinning, but he didn't feel like vomiting again, so that was the only good thing. They got to his messy room, both exhausted and almost immidiately took their way to bed. His saviour was supposed to put him on his bed, but Minghao was still holding his waist so he dragged him along. Now Minghao was lying on his back, not able to make the slightest move and the other boy was on top of him, panting from the effort. They shared an awkward look and for a moment Minghao thought the other had blushed a little, but he was too drunk to even tell.

 

„What's your name?”

 

„...Wen Junhui,” he spelled carefully. „Yours?”

 

„Don't tell me you don't recognise Xu Fucking Minghao right in front of your face,” he put his best effort to raise his brows in order to make a look of disbelief. „Come on, you had to hear about the shady transfer student ghosting the dorm” he exclaimed harshly and Junhui giggled. He _giggled_.

 

„I'm sorry, i didn't hear about you. I'm not into gossips that much”

 

„What? Are you fucking saint? Will the ocean part away and the globe collapse if you gossip behind someone's back?” Junhui broke into laugh after hearing him babble in his drunken state. It was strange for Minghao to have him on top of himself and feeling Junhui's whole body trembling from laugh. Especially that nobody really ever wanted to be on top of him nor laugh from his bad jokes. ”Aren't you afraid of me?”

 

„What is there to be afraid of?” Junhui answered gently and then there was a moment of neither one of them speaking. It was still awkward, because they didn't really knew each other and were lying in bed together, but _well, could be worse_ was what Minghao thought. He wasn't able to comprehend how someone so polite and innocent could even touch a thug like him. Not only he was his usual self, he was just after a Friday night's party, wasted and gross. Also he just puked a while ago right in front of the dorm, like some homeless junkie. It's truly surprising that Junhui didn't run away, disgusted by the view, but _approached him_. There was something sincere about the boy, he could tell, even if he was feeling unpleasantly dizzy and really needed to focus, just to see his face properly.

 

„By the way why don't you get up already, isn't it too comfortable here?”

 

„It's because you're still holding my sweather”

 

„Oh fuck, right” he let go of his clothes and Junhui got up from the bed. Then he placed the rest of the water he bought him earlier on the nightstand and smiled warmly. Suddenly, Minghao didn't feel embarassed about his current state. He felt strangely accepted and... forgiven. Yes, the word that appeared in his drunken mind when he saw Junhui's smile was _forgiveness_. Like he has just been washed off of all his sins and mistakes. He stopped feeling malice toward himself when he thought this one boy could accept his usual, imperfect self.

 

„Goodnight, Xu Minghao. Rest well” was the last thing he said before leaving his room.

 

That was the day Xu Minghao fell deeply and irrevocably in love.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Minghao woke up feeling like shit. He got up from bed already hating himself for everything he's personally done last night and took his steps to the bathroom. Mirror reflection immidiately reminded him of his deplorable condition. He was still wearing clothes, in which he apparently fell asleep. His face was dirty, covered in sebum from last night. He took off the cap just to find out that today is the day when he really _has to_ wash his hair.”Fuck” was a word he usually was starting his day with and today wasn't an exception. He generally sweared a lot either alone or in company. Minghao lazily started undressing and tossing his clothes on the floor. Just like everyday, he was annoyed, mostly with himself. _My life is such a mess_ , _I'm so pitiful_ , _Where the fuck are those golden years of my life?_ thoughts were flowing through his mind quickly and continuosly. He knew everyone at the campus avoided him and considered him as a bum. He did too and if he was about to choose, he would prefer to avoid himself as well. But he was locked in his unfortunate self. If he was to summare his life so far, there was nobody who truly loved him. Even his own parents didn't really show him affection or care. They lived in abusive and toxic relationship, where his father was tormentor and mother was a victim. Why did she stay by his side – he didn't know. Minghao hated his father. But the thing he hated even more was a fact he was feeling very similar to him. And regardless of how such a piece of trash his father was, he still envied him having that one person who was still able to forgive him all his mistakes. Frequently he was wondering why this only, precious person has to suffer the most. He was sorry for his poor mother and wanted to help her many times, but she kept saying she loves the man she had married. So one day he left his family home, telling himself he need to cut off from them and start living differently, not wanting to repeat his parents mistakes. He transfered to Korea and started living in this shitty dorm he abominated returning to every day. He continued to dance as it was this one of few things that really made him happy and began to party hard as a way to turn off thinking.

He walked out of the bathroom, with a towel wrapped around his hips. While searching for antiperspirant, the bottle o water on his nightstand catched his attention. He recalled events from before he fell asleep in his head. He reminded this kind boy, whose hair were dyed blonde like some doll's and who was Chinese as well as him. Junhui, that was his name, he remembered. Minghao sat on unmade bed with a water in one hand. There was something special about him... but why?

 

Finding the boy was his top priority for the next days. He asked who he could about person named Wen Junhui and hang around the campus, checking every canteen. Ultimately, he found out about the Theater Club, which member Junhui apparently was. It appeared soon that Junhui studies on the same department as him and his major is acting. Minghao checked his week schedule and compared to his own, to know where and when he can 'accidentally' meet blonde Chinese. Minghao's major was dancing. He didn't dream about any sort of career in this particular area, he just decided to choose something that was his hobby and not have to learn much. While he was lost in thoughts, someone jumped on him from behind completely out of the blue.

 

„Do you wanna die, Choi Seungcheol?” he threatened as he recognised his friend.

 

„Wassup man, are you going to grab something to eat with me and Jisoo?”

 

„Are you eating at the canteen in Culture Department?” he asked while studying Junhui schedule and seeing he had a lunch break right now.

 

„Yeah, why?”

 

„Let's go” Soon later they joined Jisoo at the canteen and Minghao precisely looked around the area to find a particular blond head in the crowd. After a while he noticed him sitting with some three dudes at the table in the corner. He gave his friends a sign to follow and made his steps to the elected target. „Move” he ordered some group of freshmen who were sitting at the table in front of Junhui's. Scared of Minghao, they collected their food and quickly left. Jisoo and Seungcheol didn't even noted as they were used to Minghao's temper. He was picky and impolite in general. Nonetheless, they dragged everyone's attention anyway. Junhui and his friends also turned around to see what's going on. Minghao catched an eye contact with him as he sat. A bit embarassed, Junhui waved him awkwardly and decided to go back to eating.

 

„Something's wrong? You look like you'd like to burn a hole in the next table” Seungcheol snorted. He followed Minghao's look and noticed a person he has been staring at. He sent him suspicious look, then moved to Jisoo who just shrugged inaware of situation.

 

„Dude, stop fucking staring” Jisoo remarked a while later, seeing that a particular blonde haired boy started fidget nervously. He poked him with an elbow, but didn't received an answer.

 

Junhui stood up from the table, excusing himself for going to get some air. Minghao immidiately followed, startling his friends from the sudden action and adding simple „brb” before leaving them. As he was walking away, he catched some „gross” and „what a creep” from his beloved friends. He followed Junhui outside and they moved away a little from the canteed to have some privacy. Then stopped right behind the corner. Sensing the atmosphere around them as a little awkward, Junhui sat on the nearest kerbstone and gestured Minghao to do the same.

 

„Hi” he started.

 

„Hey,” Minghao answered and took a seat next to him. He felt a bit dumbly for looking for Junhui so obsessivly and then acting like a total mute when he finally found him. „...Thanks for earlier” he added quickly, already feeling flustred. God, how much time has passed since he thanked someone other than his two closest friends? He glanced at Junhui and to his relief, he seemed more relaxed and even smiled in the shy way he so often did.

 

„No problem. I've just noticed you didn't feel well and wanted to help” he smiled innocently. Minghao nodded and suddenly remembered something.

 

„What were you doing outside at 5 a.m. by the way?”

 

„Ah, i was returning from a party” he answered and now Minghao was just speachless.

 

„You know, I was returning from a freaking party too and i _barely_ _walked_ , so what kind of lame party were you on?” he snorted a bitterly, but Junhui just smiled. „Oh wait i know, the kind where there is noone gossiping, everyone's kind and sober?”

 

„Well, now i feel offended!” he acted a bit teasingly, but he wasn't really mad. „I don't need to puke in front of the dorm to show how well i spent time with my friends” he added and laughed playfully. Minghao just snorted and shook his head. He liked the fact they were talking casually without prejudices.

 

„You simply don't know how to party”

 

„Excuse me? I'm a very party person. Don't judge me”

 

„That's exactly what a no-party person would say”

 

„Yeah? You'll see, next time you will be helping me to get to the dorm” Junhui challanged him, acting offended. Minghao chuckled seeing a pout on his face. He hadn't notice this earlier, but Junhui had some really extraordinary looks. He had soft skin, his eyes were big and eyelashes long. His all appearance was bright and pure. He didn't particularly think about those kind of things often, but personally, he considered Junhui more as pretty than handsome.

 

„Fine, give me your number then. Next time i'll get your drunken ass to the dorm and then we'll be even”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Junhui came back to the table which Soonyoung, Jihoon and Jeonghan were occupying. He noticed Minghao's companions have already left.

 

„So, what were we talking about?” he asked casually, trying to continue previous conversation. The silence followed and he could sense the tension in the air. He looked at his friends and noticed them staring at him continuosly. „What?”

 

„Are you serious? You're hanging out with that thug Xu Minghao now?” Soonyoung started, sounding a little worried. „Or is he bullying you?”

 

„Wha--”

 

„Jun, if you need help, you can ask us. You know we'll back you up” Jihoon added pretty seriously and Soonyoung nodded in agreement.

 

„Do i need to intervene?” Jeonghan proposed, subtly rolling up his sleeve.

 

„Wait, guys, that's not it! What the hell, we just went out to _talk_ like ordinary people do,” Junhui tried to calm down his best friends. „And then again, how do you guys know him? Is he like... popular?” he watched them exchange looks and snort.

 

„The question is rather: how do you possibly _not_ know him? Come on, Junnie,” Soonyoung answered nonchalantly. „Xu Minghao? Transfer student who behaves like an ass and his main wardrobe is a tracksuit, what makes him look like a drifter? Always destroying parties by picking up fights or wasting himself to the edge? For a softie like you it would be better to avoid this kind of person”

 

„I wouldn't talk to him either. Guy's fishy” Jeonghan added convincingly.

 

„How did you get to know him at the first place? You don't roam with that kind of company” Jihoon remarked and Junhui took a moment to think of an answer.

 

„I just happened to be at place when he needed help”

 

„And today? What did he want?”

 

„We talked a little. I gave him my number,” he declared cautiously, then checked his friends expressions. They exchanged the looks again. „I don't believe he's that bad. I think he's funny!” he tried to defend Xu Minghao, although he didn't exactly know why.

 

„Funny? Are we talking about the same person?” Soonyoung furrowed his brows.

 

„Uh, have you ever talked to him in person?” Junhui asked a bit irritated. Soonyoung shook his head immidiately. „You?” he asked again, looking at Jihoon. He also denied. Jeonghan the same. „Then how do you know he's not funny? And say he's a drifter? You know, save that poor judgement for yourself” They watched in shock as Junhui stood up and left the table.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

„What was that? Are you harassing someone, Minghao?” Seungcheol asked him after lunch break. They were now heading for the lecture.

 

„What? Really? Am i that ominous to you?” he answered angrily and his friend didn't comment. „Thank you fucking much”

 

„No, seriously, who is the blondie?” he continued curiously, in almost conspiratorial tone. Minghao eyed him, unwilling to participate in conversation. What was he even about to say? Who Junhui was, really? A friend? He barely knew the guy, they've seen each other two times.

 

„Just someone. I dont know him well,” he slowly answered, but his friend didn't seem content. „Geez i'm not harassing anybody! Am i not allowed to talk to people?” he exclaimed and Seungcheol just raised his brows. He received a puzzled look from him and got even more irritated. „...I'm intrested in him, you happy? Now get the fuck outta my way” he barked at him and shoved forward. _Fuck, fuck. What am i even saying??_ Minghao's mind was occupied with thoughts as he went to the run. His head was full of imaginations of a particular person. His blond hair, his soft smile, his foreign accent, his yellow sweater. Junhui possessed him so fast. „What did he do to me?” Minghao asked himself aloud. He knew Wen Junhui was out of his reach. He was someone so tender and fragile, it would be unfortunate to contaminate him by Minghao's appearance. Why was he so nice to him? Why didn't he avoid him, like everyone else did? Those quesions was literally driving Minghao crazy. Can he has his favors even with all the flaws he owns? No, can he has _him_? Minghao got extremaly angry at himself. He got mad, because Junhui was once nice to him, which he probably is to everyone, but Minghao interpreted it personally. Just because he didn't avoid him that day, he draw his full attention to himself. Minghao couldn't stand how pathetic and lonely he was. He took out cigarettes and quickly lighted one. His hand was trembling as he smoke. _Fuck_.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Minghao was lying in bed and listening to music on his headphones. He took a look around his room. It was messy, not cleaned up from weeks. Floor was occupied with worn clothes and empty packages after snacks. Bedding wasn't probably washed ever. Desk was covered in papers and books, none of which was read by him. He rolled his eyes when it reminded him of one essay he has to hand out next week. He closed his eyes. _Was my room always so smelly?_ he got up and opened a window. It made him angry again. He took out his phone and stared at the number Junhui gave him. After few minutes he found himself in halfway of typed message.

 

 **Xu Minghao:** hey, you asleep?

 

He sent it and exhaled deeply. It was somewhere before the midnight so he wasn't sure if Junhui would answet tonight but still took a chance. The answer startled him as it came right away.

 

 **Wen Junhui:** no, what's up?

 **Xu Minghao:** wanna go for a walk?

 **Wen Junhui:** sure :)

 

 

He honestly hated himself for dragging Junhui out on the late hour, but he was already sick of his own room and said boy was still occupying his thoughts. They met in front of the dorm, near the bench where they have met for the first time. Minghao was glad that they both lived in the same place, cause it was easier to meet up. He saw Junhui coming forward and corners of his mouth slightly went up. Slightly.

 

„Hi! Everything's fine? It's almost midnight” Junhui greeted him as he stopped just in front of him. He was wearing an oversized, plushy jumper and sweatpants. Minghao figured out that he was already prepared for bed.

 

„I'm fine. Got tired of my room” Minghao noticed he was stretching the ends of the sleeves and hiding his hands inside. „It's chilly, isn't it?”

 

„Hm? Ah yes, i thought it would be warmer to, be honest” he admited, then Minghao took off his adidas jacket offered it as a cover. He was now left in sweatpants and tshirt only. „No, no there's no need! You'll be cold if you lend me this!”

 

„I'm good” he cut him off, insisting that he should accept the offer.

 

„T-thank you...” Junhui nodded and put the jacket on. „So, what about your room?” he changed the subject and Minghao shrugged.

 

„Ordinary disorder, i suppose. I've got sick of it already”

 

„Hmm i've heard that our room is the reflection of our inner state” Junhui hinted and Minghao glanced at him, silence following.

 

„I guess i don't have an energy to clean it up. It's easier to just go out”

 

„Want me to help?” I can tidy it with you,” Junhui offered. They stood in silence again, then the blonde Chinese broke it. „Come on, let's go. I remember your room numer anyway,” he said unbothered and started walking toward the dorm. By the time he was walking away, Minghao kept staring at him. „Hey, Xu Minghao! Want your room to be cleaned up?” he shouted.

 

But Minghao heard something different in Junhui's words. _Do you want your life to be rearranged?_ Minghao wanted. Just like with the room, he was sick of the mess present in his life. He was putting off cleaning, as he was postponing getting together with his problems. And now it was enough for him, he wanted to bounce off the bottom even a little bit, just to be able to look in the mirror. And with Junhui, he felt like he was able to. If he would look at him the same way he was looking at him, he was ready to clean up.

 

„Why are you supporting me?” he asked quietly, but Junhui apparently didn't hear. He then approached him and they together made it to his room.

 

It was messy, just as Minghao announced earlier, but Junhui didn't seem discouraged. He knew what things he had to deal with first, what to do after them. They simply made the room cleaner bit after bit and number of plastic bags full of rubbish was rising. Minghao was a bit lazy at first, but as he saw how motivated the other was, he felt guilty and helped. Laundry room was available 24/7 in their dorm, so Junhui insisted on doing the laundry. He collected Minghao clothes along with the bedding and put into the washing machine. He even asked for the spare bedding at the reception. Minghao was amazed. The only thing they couldn't do was to vacuum the floor, because of the quite hours in the dorm. But even without it, they managed to make the room look airy. When they finished, his place was almost unrecognizable. They fell on bed with a sigh.

 

„Now that we tidied it neatly, it would be easier to clean it up next time” Junhui hinted.

 

„Thanks... a lot,” Minghao snickered, lost in thoughts. „Why are you doing this?”

 

„What do you mean?”

 

„Help me. Or help in general. Are you so nice to every stranger you meet?” Minghao asked truly curious. „I just don't get you”

 

„I simply wanted you to feel better. When i see you, you always look... troubled”

 

„Yeah, so what? Why do you even care?” Minghao kept questioning him. Thinking of an answer took Junhui too much. „It's only me who's drawing debt of gratitude. What about you? When will i be able to help you?” Now Junhui smiled shyly.

 

„What are you saying... i don't expect anything in return...”

 

Minghao asked himself then: _what can i actually give him in return?_ What can he offer, for support he received? And it unconsciously leaded him to the thought of his parents. Why did his mom stayed with his father? What was it that made her _stay_? He would do anything to make Junhui stay by his side.

 

„Junhui,” he called him, drawing his attention. They were still lying on bed, very close to each other. The atmosphere around them was calm, comforting. It was around 2 a.m. and they were both tired. This was the moment they could talk sincerely the most, Minghao felt it. „What is it that you need the most?” They stayed like this, afraid that if they move, the moment will disappear.

 

„Durability,” he answered with quiet voice, almost whispering. „Firmness, protection...” Now he dropped his gaze, clearly flustered. „I'm very insecure person, i have lack of self-confidence. I feel that if i help others, it'll make me valuable,” Minghao furrowed his brows, silently listening as the other opened up in front of him. „I have weak personality, sometimes i just want to be noticed” Now Junhui shrugged and smiled at him a bit sadly.

 

So this is the person Junhui is. He's lost, as well as Minghao and also needs someone who'll notice him suffering. Although they are different in a lot of aspects, they both need to be appreciated. They share the same goal. He now felt so close to him, he could tell him everything. Instinctively he grabbed his hand and gently stroke it with a thumb. There was an understanding between them, as they could sense each other without speaking. An intimate moment, made just for the two of them. They lyed like that for minutes, maybe hours, Minghao doesn't know. Suddenly he realized Junhui's eyes were closed. Right, he must have been exhausted after the whole cleaning, especially at this late hour. Minghao was observing his face, then leaned closer and placed soft kiss on his forehead. He waited, and after no reaction, he leaned again. He showered his nose with feather-like kisses from top to the hem, not wanting to wake him up. The other one was deep lost in his slumber, and Minghao smiled in a way he didn't know he could. Then he got up and turned off the light, resigning from the idea of waking Junhui and telling him to go to his own room.

 

„I'll deliver it, i promise. If you stay with me, i'll never abandon you” he whispers while closing his eyes.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Minghao woke up feeling strangely energetic. He opened his eyes and looked at Wen Junhui who was still sleeping calmly next to him, his head resting against Minghao's arm. He smiled stupidily to himself. After a while of staring at the boy, Junhui's eyelids slowly started rising up. Then, his eyes rapidly widened and he gasped loudly as he saw where he is. Minghao snickered at the sight of Junhui being so embarassed. Then took a closer look of him. He was looking enchantingly in messy bed hair and Minghao's jacket still on.

 

„Hey” was a word he started his day with, reaching a hand to improve Junhui's blonde hair a little. He brushed aside unwanted strands and smiled when latter's cheeks went pink.

 

„I-i'm sorry, i was so sleepy yesterday i've got carried away...” he tried to explain himself, but Minghao assured him everything was fine. They sat now and Junhui looked around for something, a clock as it appeared a while later. „Excuse me, what time is-- OH MY GOD the lecture, i'm so sorry i have to go now Minghao” he stated and rushed to the door. But before he reached them, Minghao had managed to grab him by his wrist. They ended up in position where Junhui was pressed against the door and Minghao was bending over him. Junhui's voice hitched when he gasped.

 

„My jacket” Minghao reminded him with low voice. He catched the zipper of the jacket Junhui had on himself and started slowly unzipping it. He watched the boy over him blush as he was undressing him. Without a word, Junhui slightly nodded, visibly enough for Minghao to go ahead. His gaze was locked somewhere between Minghao's arms when he let the other take the jacket off for him. Minghao paused his actions when there were only latter's hands left in the cloth. He eyed him and imagined how would it be if Junhui had his hands tied. As fast as the thought appeared, he waved it off, finishing what he had started. He could swear he would have melt Junhui into those door just by his gaze if he was able to. They were standing in silence for a while, then Minghao leaned over, bringing his face dangerously close to latter's. Just as their mouth were inches away and Junhui closed his eyes, Minghao pressed the doorknob behind him. He opened his eyes immidiately and sent him surprised look, blush covering his cheeks. „Tell me if you need it again” Minghao pointed out the jacket and smiled. Junhui quickly nodded and vanished behind the door, leaving him to listen the sound of steps running down the stairs in a hurry.

 

 

Junhui was late, due to some certain circumstances. He entered the lecture room with a bang and still panting, took his seat next to Yoon Jeonghan. His friend gave him a look as he didn't recognised him. Junhui was clearly in a rush – he was wearing a gray hoodie, his hair wasn't dried up and his lips weren't tinted as usual. Jeonghan snorted as he saw Junhui's flustered face when he realised he didn't bring his notebook.

 

„Man, what's wrong with you today?” he whispered to him, handing him a piece of paper to write down notes.

 

„Thank you... i guess i just overslept”

 

„Yeah no shit. What kept you up at late then?” Jeonghan asked casually and watched Junhui's cheeks slowly getting redder. He raised his brows at the sight. „Woah, spill the tea!” he exclaimed and Junhui shushed him.

 

„Mr. Yoon, Mr. Wen, quieter please. This is the lecture” they heard and went back to taking notes.

 

When time for a break came, there was no way to avoid his friend's curiosity. Junhui's mouth was shut when they made their way out of the lecture room, but he saw Jeonghan's encouraging signs. Soon as they got out of the building, he wrapped an arm around him and shook him a little.

 

„Come on! What made you stay up at night? Normally i wouldn't be curious, but your expression is funny” he kept persuading him. „Hey whats up? We're best friends, dude, you can tell me”

 

„It's just you won't like the answer” Junhui whispered feeling resigned. He saw a pout on latter's face and rolled his eyes. Just as he was about to open his mouth, Xu Minghao appeared in front of him out of nowhere. They shared an eye contact and Junhui unconsciously smiled in a shy way, what did not miss Jeonghan's attention.

 

„What a scatterbrained, go dry your hair” he remarked with mischievous smile and walked away.

 

Junhui raised his brows and giggled, loud enough for Minghao to catch. Jeonghan then let go of his arms and looked at him in disbelief. Junhui quickly got back to his normal self under his wary gaze. Avoiding eye contact with his friend, he shrugged.

 

„Told ya won't like the answer” he whispered still not looking at him, and Jeonghan's eyes widened. He turned his head and watched Xu Minghao walk away, then shook it with distrust.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **Xu Minghao:** dried your hair already?

 

 **Wen Junhui:** yup :) you dont have to worry

 

 **Xu Minghao:** never said i was

 

 

 _What the hell?_ Junhui threw his phone on Soonyoung's couch he was sitting on. His friends sent him questioning look as they noticed a pout on his face. He was excited when he saw a text from Minghao, then got mad after another one. He was now at Soonyoung's place with his friends and some other people from their department. It was a rented flat, nothing big nor luxury at any matter, but there was enough space to throw a house party. Junhui didn't drink a lot, but he liked to hang out with his friends from the uni. Jeonghan was the one he was the closest to and it was him, who introduced him to Soonyound and Jihoon. They were a pair who always hangs out together although they were like water and fire. Soonyoung was the talkative one, Jihoon was more reserved. Junhui was always feeling comfortable with the three of them.

 

„One more round!” Soonyoung shouted, already being tipsy. They poured soju for everyone and then Junhui brang his own glass closer.

 

„Let me have some” he suggested and all three nodded with appreciation.

 

„Our Junnie is drinking with us!” Jeonghan laughed, tapping their glass with Junhui.

 

 

As he was starting to feel dizzy, he supported himself by Jihoon's arm. Music was loudly escaping the speakers, few people were playfully roaming to the beat in the living room, everyone were smiling and laughing. Junhui felt the phone buzzing in his pocket and took it out to check the message.

 

 **Xu Minghao:** what r you doing?

 

Junhui, overwhelmed by his drunken state, started typing an answer.

 

 **Wen Junhui:** as you were worried

 

 **Xu Minghao:** you ok?

 

It was too exagerrating to focus on the keyboard, so he leaned on Jihoon's arm and closed his eyes. Then he felt his phone buzzing again, and again.

 

„Answer the goddamn phone!” Jihoon exclaimed. Junhui glanced at the phone screen and observed with satisfaction as Minghao was calling him. _Now he's worried, huh?_ He thought answering the call.

 

„Hello?” he said a bit too reservedly, not wanting to sound as actually cares.

 

„Junhui? What's with the noise in the back?” he heard from the other side.

 

„I'm just having fun, that's all”

 

„Have you been drinking?”

 

„Maybe” he said after a pause. He got up from the couch as he noticed his friends to be strangely interested in his call.

 

„Where are you?”

 

„I'm on a party at Soonyoung's,” he answered while entering his friend's bedroom. He lay down on the empty bed and sighed. „I'm not feeling well ya know”

 

„I know. Tell me the adress, i'll be there” Minghao quickly pronounced. After a moment of hesitation, just to remind the name of the street and flat number, Junhui told him full Soonyoung's adress.

 

„Come quick” he added before ending the call.

 

He put down the phone and closed his eyes. Why did he tell him the address? He'll be here any moment, what will happen if he comes? Junhui's completely drunk and not able to walk. He clenched one hand in fist and pressed it to the temple. _I'm so stupid. I just wanted him to worry about me._ With the rest of energy, he hits his head against the soft mattress. He was always insecure about himself. He thought that people will like him only if he help them, give them notes or even just look pretty.

While he was waiting for Minghao to come, he asked himself if he looks well enough. He sat up straight immidiately and felt the world spin around him. After a moment, he managed to look around in order to find some mirror. There was small one standing on Soonyoung's desk, so he got up and check out his hair. Then he looked down on his clothes. He was wearing plain grey hoodie and white shorts. _Does he keep any lipstick here?_ he thought instantly, searching through his drawer. Only things he found were writing utensils and some paper. In desperation, he took red marker and added some colour on his inner side of lips, just to look less pale. Then he got back to bed, prepared enough to face Xu Minghao. Few minutes later, when doors to Soonyoung's bedroom has opened, Junhui fidgeted. Minghao saw Junhui and exhaled visibly, then enteretd the room and sat next to him.

 

„How are you feeling?” he asked, suddenly his body occuring so close to Junhui's.

 

„I've been better” he answered, causing other to snicker. Junhui took a closer look at Minghao. He was wearing a tracksuit, like he ususally did. His ears were pierced and he noticed some acne scars on his cheeks. His hair were short and brown with a bangs cut slightly covering his dark eyes. He wasn't some kind of eye candy, but there was something appealing in him, even sexy if Junhui was about to be honest. Accidentally, he made an eye contact with him, as Minghao catched him at staring. Junhui felt the heat flowing on his cheeks and his breath going heavier, but didn't turn away. They stared at each other for a while, then Minghao reached a hand to stroke his cheek, carefully watching his reaction. Feeling like in trance, Junhui slowly got up from bed and made his way to Minghao's lap. Heat in the room rapidly increased as he felt his hands sweating. Minghao grabbed him by the neck a bit aggressively and brought his face closer to his own. Just as their lips slightly touched, Junhui closed his eyes and rested hands on Minghao's arms. He gave him a sign of total devotion and then parted his lips, allowing Minghao's tongue to slip in. They shared a long, passionate kiss, forgetting completely about their surroundings. It was Junhui's first kiss – wet and sloppy, as he didn't know exactly how to do it right. Minghao guided him with his tongue, still clutching his neck to tilt his head. Junhui let out quiet moan when the grip became a bit painful, but the other didn't loose it. Minghao wasn't the delicate type, Junhui knew. Maybe that was the thing that dragged him so much to the boy. They breathed into each other's mouth, biting their lips from time to time, then returning to connecting their tongues. Junhui's mind was swirling, overwhelmed by both alcohol and Minghao, he didn't know which affected him more. In the middle of them making out, they heard someone tugging the doorknob. At the speed of the light, Junhui broke away from the kiss, letting out loud gasp and went back on bed. They were sitting next to each other and panting heavily, when Soonyoung entered his bedroom. He saw the two of them and widened his eyes.

 

„Wha--” he gestured weirdly at Minghao, then at Junhui, demanding an explanation.

 

„It was open” Minghao said, and Soonyoung lowered his chin. He turned his attention to his desk and pointed out red marker Junhui forgot to put on its place. Then looked back at the both of them, apparently unable to speak. Junhui didn't plan to tell that he used it instead of a lipstick, but Soonyoung was intensively staring at his face. Confused, he looked at Minghao and then his eyes widened as well as Soonyoung's.

 

„It smears by water...” Soonyoung mentioned, seeing red blurs on both Minghao's and Junhui's lips.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Minghao was now heading back to his room after escorting Junhui. He smiled to himself, recalling the kiss they shared at Soonyoung's and later confusion on Junhui's friend face. After that, they left the apartment and went to the dorm. He had to hug other Chinese during the whole distance, cause he wasn't able to maintain balance. Minghao offered him coming to his own room, but latter just blushed and told he prefers to sleep in his own bed. He was so cute and Minghao enjoyed taking care of him. Now that he returned to his own, now cleaned up room, he felt like a brand new person. He went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Red blurs on his lips were still there, reminding of the kiss. _Who the fuck uses marker as a lipstick?_ he asked himself and shook his head. Junhui was too cute. Minghao was surprised by his own reactions to him. Why was his heart beating so fast after this one kiss with Junhui? He had kissed many times, even had sex and it wasn't big deal to him. But it was always some random people he met on the parties and he was too drunk to even remember their names. This meant nothing to him, and to be honest, he felt more satisfayed when beating someone up than while having sex on the party. A sudden thought came to his mind as he imagined how would it be to have sex with Junhui. He waved it off immidiately, knowing he's being dellusional right now. _How would it be to punch him?_ he thought instantly and widened his eyes. An image of his abusive father appeared in his head. He stared at his mirror reflection for a few minutes maybe, then he clenched his right hand into fist and hit the air once. Self-hatred overwhelmed him at the bare thought of wanting to hurt Junhui. Not wanting to look into mirror any longer, he turned around and went to the bedroom. Tossing clothes on the floor, he made his way to the bed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Next day, he's just inactive, he feels empty. Minghao already knows that Junhui isn't a random person to him and he feels that latter can feel similarly. He senses this special connection between the two of them, an understanding, but on the other hand he's also aware that Junhui doesn't know the whole Minghao. It's not only he has unpleasant personality, he truly can be _dangerous_. He needs Junhui to accept the whole him, so that means he has to show him the worst. Minghao ran a hand through his hair, then took a sip of black and sour coffee. He put black hoodie on and lefft his dorm room. He smoked a cigarette outside, then directed himself to Junhui's place, not really knowing what he wanted from him exactly or is he even awake. When he was standing in front of the door, he heard some voices inside, so he figured out that his friends visited him in the morning. It was open, so he didn't bother knocking and came in, just as he usually did. After that, a sudden view hit him, causing all the blood in his body to solidify. He stood there for a moment, staring with empty eyes at Junhui, who was sitting on a chair and one of his mates was bending over him with his hands cupping his face, kissing him. Soonyoung and some other mate were just standing there and as soon as they noticed Minghao at the entrance, they both let out loud gasp in the same time. Junhui pushed off the one who kissed him and looked at Minghao, clearly shocked.

 

„M-Minghao... that's not--”

 

„You're deadman” Minghao stated watching the pushed off man. If he was able to, he would surely kill the shit out of him just by his warning gaze. But he wasn't. His mind gone blank as approached him and grabbed by the throat. He didn't hear Junhui trying to calm him down. The other tried to release from the grip, unfavorably. Minghao tighten his free hand into fist and hit him. Then again. Then he swung his arm to repeat the action, but other two remained grabbed him from behind and separated from their friend. He jerked out, but they held him firmly. Junhui occured between the two of them, a look of dismay painted on his face.

 

„Minghao, stop it right now!” he begged in high-pitched voice. „That's not what you're thinking! Jeonghan, are you okay?” Still angry, Minghao growled, but now he was aware of the surrounding. Said Jeonghan blinked few times before getting up. His left eye was already swelling, purple bruise slowly appearing under his eyebrow.

 

„Are you insane...?” he asked Minghao with distrust. Now he looked at Junhui „Didn't know you have such a bad taste in men” he hissed.

 

„Didn't know Junhui has such bad taste in friends” Minghao tried hard to release, ready to fight him, but Soonyoung laudly calmed him down. Jeonghan sent him a wary look.

 

„Excuse me? I, compared to you, kissed him _properly_. I'm not the aggressive fuck here. Can't you see him, man?” now he gestured Junhui, who was looking terrified.

 

„Jeonghan... what do you mean?” he asked quietly.

 

„I mean you're a fucking virgin in age of 21!” he shouted, causing Junhui to flinch and widen his eyes even more. „ I know you may be fuckin flustered Junhui but seriously? You thought we wouldn't intervene seeing you hang out with someone like that? Can't you see he treats you like he wants?” It wasn't everything he had do say, but they all noticed tears coming to Junhui's eyes and one moment later he was leaving his room, loud slam of the door followed. Soonyoung and Jihoon loosened their grip, seeing Minghao has calmed down and setting him free. But he guessed they were ready to catch him again any moment if he disbehave. Jeonghan sighed.

 

„Are you serious, dude?” Minghao started, holding back from pouncing on him. Everyone now focused their attention on the Chinese in silence. Minghao didn't know how to put his tangled thoughts into propes speech, but he gave it a try. „You know what is your problem with Junhui? And i mean it to all of you,” he eyed the whole three. 

 

„Don't speak like you know him” Jihoon took all his courage to say.

 

„You treat him like a fuckin child,” Minghao cut him off, continuing what he started. „What is it, an intervention? Are you fucking kidding me?” Soonyoung dropped his gaze and Jihoon turned his head in some other direction, both avoiding an eye contact with Minghao, but listening to him. „And _I_ , compared to _you_ ,” now he turned to Jeonghan who was still watching him. „Treat him like an adult he _is_. I'm not playing with Junhui if that's your concern. He's grown up man, capable to make his own decisions and you, as a friend should fucking respect them,” he paused, then slowly hissed the rest through his teeth. „For now, it is _you_ who force him to things he doesn't want” 

 

He turned around, not letting them to think of an answer and left the room in order to find Junhui, also slamming the door behind. By the time he was walking down the stairs, he realised how much he was holding back there. He didn't know he was possible to speak so, let's say, maturely. He was always solving his problems by fists. Was he holding back so much also because of Junhui? Now that he thought about it, he took off his phone and hurriedly called said boy. He didn't received an answer though, even after few next calls. Minghao was wandering through the corridors, then pacing the area around the dorm, worried about the other Chinese. He thought about things that-piece-of-trash-Jeonghan said in front of them all and clenched his fist unconsciously. It was surely embarassing and unpleasant to hear for Junhui. Truthfully, Minghao already figured out that Junhui was a virgin. It was obvious from the start, but he was certain after kissing him on that party. It's not that he was bad at kissing or something, Minghao just saw he was unskilled. It of course, made him worry, because he, himself wasn't a delicate person to start with. Though, he didn't suspect Junhui's friends to make a scene like that, as Minghao did something bad to him, but it was just one kiss. He believed Junhui wouldn't kiss him if he didn't want to. And if he wanted, that's all what's important for now. He tried to call him again, but without success.

 

**Xu Minghao:** where are you???

 

**Xu Minghao:** answer the call junhui, im worried

 

**Xu Minghao:** dont fuckin ignore me.

 

 

After no answer, he hid his hands deep into pockets and turned back, deciding to go back to his room. He was angry at himself. For entering Junhui's room without knocking first. For losing control in front of him and ending beating up his friend. For not being able to find him and not deserving an answer from him. He made his way to the floor he was living on and noticed something in front of his door. There was a person sitting on the ground with arms wrapped around its knees. Junhui looked up at him, new tears forming at the corners of his eyes. He hurriedly knelt down and embraced him.

 

„M-Minghao... let me explain...” his voice was trembling. „My friends came to my place at the morning, they wanted to know what happened between us on the party and i told them. I didn't want this. I didn't knew he would kiss me. This is so stupid, why did he say all those things in front of you...” Junhui stuttered into Minghao's neck. Latter just listened him silently and nodded. He wasn't mad at Junhui. And Junhui wasn't mad at him. Once again, Minghao felt forgiven for his mistakes. Once again, he knew he didn't deserved Junhui's kindness. They hugged themselves for couple of minutes and then both agreed to enter the room.

 

„Why didn't you answer my calls?” he asked when they sat on his bed – the only surface made for sitting inside his place.

 

„Sorry... i forgot my phone...” latter admitted and Minghao exhaled with his eyes closed.

 

„I was worried! I was looking for you literally everywhere!” he exclaimed a bit too loud.

 

„I know... that's why i decided to wait for you here” Minghao was beaten. Junhui was so sincere, so pure, he just knew he doesn't deserve him. He stared at him with interest.

 

„I sort of... gone mad when i saw you,” Minghao started after a pause. „I could have scare you out there,” he watched Junhui's reaction, carefully analyzing what to say next. „To be totally honest with you, this happens to me very often. This is how it is with me” He could swear he've never been this honest with anyone in his life. Junhui was also watching him with his big eyes, but he didn't seem afraid.

 

„What do you mean, this is how it is?” he asked, unsure how to interpret Minghao's words.

 

„I mean, i can't think properly when i'm angry. I destroy everything that's on my way. My father... passed me some of his personality. I may _really_ hurt someone when i lose control,” he tried his best explaining his situation to Junhui in a way to not make him run away. He saw him staring into his eyes so intensively, he just thought _whatever_ and decided to put everything on this one card. „I don't wanna lose you, you know, but i'm afraid that eventually i'll hurt you too” They sat there in silence. There was nothing Minghao wanted to add, now it was him waiting for Junhui to speak. 

 

„You can't say it's because your father passed it to you,” he started carefully, after a moment of hesitation. „Maybe he had an impact on you, i don't know your situation Minghao, but i know that we all improve ourselves. And... i'm not scared of you hurting me” Junhui cut it in this moment. He looked like there was something more he wanted to say, but he saved it fo himself. Maybe it wasn't right time for that. Maybe he didn't trust Minghao enough. Latter just frowned and shook his head.

 

„I don't want you to believe in my good intentions to you. I mean, i _have_ good intentions, but that may be not enough”

 

„What are you saying then?”

 

„I'm _warning you_ right now”

 

They stayed in silence for minutes. Maybe ten, maybe twenty, maybe it was an hour actually, Minghao didn't have a clue. They both laid down next to each other and kept staring into ceiling. Junhui didn't run away – on which Minghao breathed a sigh of relief. He told him everything already, maybe not in explicit description, but he surely understood the message. He warned him against himself and there was nothing more he could do. Minghao honestly couldn't understand why Junhui was still in his room, then he thought he may actually be able to understand Junhui's friends concern.

 

„I hate that” Minghao broke the silence, causing the other to turn his head and face him.

 

„What?”

 

„That. I hate that we're lying in fucking bed together and i'm not allowed to touch you” Now he faced him too and Junhui blushed.

 

„But you can”

 

 

* * *

 

 

They stayed the rest of the day in bed, cuddled under the blanket. Junhui was now wearing Minghao's hoodie, cause he said he was cold. Minghao gave it to him, saying it's too warm. It was as simple as it could be, an unspoken understanding between them two. They were leaning their back against Minghao only pillow in way they were half-lying. Minghao had laptop on his knees and they were watching some tv shows on netflix.

 

„Would be nice to have an actual TV,” he muttered, but Junhui just giggled in response, resting his head on Minghao's shoulder. „I like that sound” he added quieter, more to himself and caused Junhui to giggle more. Talking to Junhui was easy. Spending time with him was easy and comforting. He liked every minute he spent with this blonde transfer student.

 

„So you're dancing?” Junhui asked curiously after they chatted a bit about their interests.

 

„Yeah, i'm a pro,” he boasted and latter pushed him playfully. „No, really, i was a leader of b-boy group when i was in China” Now Junhui looked at him with impression, quiet ' _wow_ ' escaped his mouth. After a flow of questions he asked him about his dancing skills, Minghao promised to show him some of them another time. „And your major is acting, right?” he now changed the topic.

 

„Yes! I'm a member of Theater Club on the campus, as well as Soonyoung,” he admitted proudly and Minghao just hummed, pretenting like he didn't know that. „You may not believe, but i've already played in an actual drama when i was a kid. And in few commercials! Wanna see?” He typed the names of particular commercials on laptop in order to prove his words. Minghao had quite a fun watching little Junhui on the screen. He read the comments below one of the videos and saw some supportive words from Junhui's chinese friends. Most of them was naming him 'Jun'.

 

„ _Jun_?” he read aloud and just for a second, Junhui seemed a little startled.

 

„Oh my, i didn't hear that for a long time. It was my nickname in times i lived in China. Everyone called me that” he laughed and scratched the back of his head.

 

„Then... can i?” Minghao asked and Junhui's eyes widened, light blush decorating his cheeks. He nodded awkwardly and Minghao smiled in content.

 

„But i have to call you by nickname too!” Junhui added nervously and Minghao gave it a thought.

 

„I've never had a nickname”

 

„Fine, i'll create one for you, just give me a sec,” he rolled his eyes up, in a sign he was thinking about it seriously. Not much time has passed when he looked back at Minghao with wide smile on his face. „What about... _Haohao_?” He giggled as he saw latter choke on his spit. Haohao? Is this a some kind of kdrama or maybe a weird dream Minghao has at the moment?

 

„I don't think it suits me”

 

„Why not? It's cute. So as you, Haohao” he smiled at him excitedly, staying by the nickname.

 

„Me? Cute? Then you must be blind and deaf” Minghao snorted bitterly, causing Junhui to frown. He pinched his cheek lightly but Minghao whisked his hand away.

 

„You're sulker and that is kinda cute, you know Haohao” he laughed, not resigned and poked his cheek once again. Minghao couldn't restrain the smile on his face, so he gave up and throw his arms around Junhui. Once he did it, they both broke into dumb laugh and almost dropped the laptop on the floor. Minghao seized the opportunity of latter's vulnerability and buried his face in the crook of Junhui's neck, rubbing his nose against the soft skin. Laughter slowly began to subside, when Minghao placed a wet kiss there, as tenderly as he could. Then repeated the action, tracing the way to Junhui's jaw with his lips, while the other was already silent. Junhui slightly tilted his head, giving him more room and Minghao started sucking a hickey just under his ear. He knew this will last for more than a week. He was more than aware of other's reaction to this - but he didn't give a shit about it. He sucked a piece of skin passionately, damaging it, digging his teeth into flesh. It was painful, it had to be, but Minghao intened it to cause pain. He felt Junhui writhe under him and heard him whimper quietly. Minghao let go of his neck and watched hickey slowly getting darker, admiring his work. He noticed Junhui's unfocused gaze under his long lashes and leaned closer, reaching his ear.

 

„Did it hurt?” he whispered, fanning his skin with hot breath and causing him to flinch. Junhui nodded in response, mouth shut. „Did you like it?” he asked instantly, feeling his throat went dry. He waited few seconds for Junhui to answer, then received restrained, shy nod from the Chinese. Sly smile crooked Minghao face and he licked his lips. „I can do better,” he started and licked along Junhui's ear. „It'll hurt more than this,” Minghao continued teasing him by biting the earlobe and heard his breath speed up. „But you'll like it even more” he stated at the end, now cupping his face and sharing an eye contact. Junhui clung onto Minghao's shirt like it was lifebuoy, firmly squeezing the material. Apparently not able to speak, he licked his pink, parted lips and nodded again, so slightly it was almost invisible. It was a sign Minghao was waiting for and he was not paying attention to his laptop anymore. He quickly pulled him closer, connecting their lips and accidentally clashing their teeth. Junhui let out long moan of excitement or astonishment – Minghao didn't know, because _nothing_ about that kiss was gentle. Minghao slid his tongue inside Junhui's mouth, swirling it around his own and occasionally studying his toothing. He grasped his hair and pulled it back painfully, causing Junhui to tilt back his head. He whined into his mouth in response and bit Minghao's lower lip, probably as a sign to calm down a little, but Minghao liked it. He pulled back, delighted by the view of Junhui panting heavily with a trickle of saliva coming down his chin. They were now lying down, Minghao covering Junhui's body with its own. He let go of his hair and instead, put his hands under the hoodie Junhui was wearing. Blonde Chinese widened his eyes and flushed beautifully red, when Minghao was wandering around his chest. He reached his own trembling hands to grab Minghao's shoulders and slowly slided them down along his arms, squeezing the muscles the latter was straining purposely. They kissed again then, both touching each other's bodies for the first time that way, both equally excited. Minghao was extremaly aroused. He bit, lick and suck Junhui's neck and lips in random places, abusing his face with pleasure. He stroke Junhui's nipples tightly with his fingers and received high-pitched howl from the other. He didn't know how far he can allow himself to go with the Chinese, remembering he's still a virgin and this is literally the second time in his life he's kissing. He slid one of his hands down slowly and started playing with the hem of Junhui's pants, putting two fingers under them suggestively. The other instantly gasped and took his hands off Minghao's arm, suddenly terrified. They stopped every action they were into and just stared at each other, Minghao's hand still on his pelvis.

 

„I-i'm sorry. I can't go any further,” Junhui stuttered, seeming rather frightened. „I-i have to go. My friends are worried about me, gonna call them” he quickly got up, leaving Minghao in bed alone.

 

„Jun, please don't freak out”

 

„It's fine, i really have to go now”

 

„Wait, let me walk you--”

 

„I'ts fine, bye Minghao!”

 


	5. Chapter 5

„For fucks sake, why are you bringing in changes suddenly, in the middle of practise?”

 

„I already told you, Seungkwan. I noticed it would fit more, adding this move here” Minghao didn't have the nerves to deal with his dance group member right now.

 

„Guys, what's wrong?” Seungcheol asked, panting after dancing. „Why is it always the two of you arguing during practise?”

 

„It's just Minghao being bossy as always” Seungkwan nagged.

 

„Don't speak like you put _any_ effort in choreography” Minghao rolled his eyes at him.

 

„Yeah! That's because we _always_ do everything _your_ way! It's annoying you know? Everyone here have some ideas”

 

„Maybe you have shitty ideas” Minghao shrugged, reaching for water and Seungkwan almost choked on his own spit.

 

„Now i remember something, Minghao. You're so boasting about this b-boy group you once had, but you know what, you're not leader anymore. Don't try to order everyone around as you like”

 

„Okay, let's just calm down hm? It's nothing personal Seungkwan, Minghao has more experience in this field and his suggestions are accurate,” Seungcheol stated peacefully, trying to fix an atmosphere as a good leader. „Let's take a break, everyone! Take a sip of water and we're going back at 5 minutes!”

 

Minghao sent him thankful look for cutting off the conversation. He drank some water and then noticed a guest, standing at the entrance of the practise room. It was Yoon Jeonghan, Junhui's friend he met the other day. It's not that he remembered how he looked like, cause he didn't pay particular attention to his face, but a purple bruise under his left eye seemed very familiar. He stared at his direction, seeming to be a bit irritated, so Minghao approached him.

 

„Got something to say?” he started, a bit confused why would Jeonghan come to his practise. The other sighed and turned away.

 

„You were right. Sadly,” he admitted and looked at him unwillingly. Then Minghao thought Jeonghan is quite arrogant. Or rather, he has strong personality. He remembered Soonyoung, the other Junhui's friend who was very loud and dominant. And then he recalled this third one, Jihoon his name was? He was rather quiet, but seemed firm. Every person Junhui was close to, was in some way distinctive, at least that was what came to Minghao's mind. And beside those people, Junhui was fading away. Was it a reason why Junhui was interested in him? Because of his way of being? Either way, Mingchao listened to Jeonghan attentively. „I kept babysitting Junhui since he transferred. But you're right, i'm not his keeper and his love life is... none of my business,” Jeonghan sighed again, flustered that he has to admit he was wrong in front of Xu Minghao. „And i shouldn't embarass him like i did. It was a shitty move”

 

„Yeah, you don't have to explain it to me. Shouldn't it be Junhui to listen all of this?” Minghao remarked.

 

„I've already apologised to him. Then i though that if likes you so much, and i hate saying this, i should straighten it to you as well” Jeonghan knew he and Minghao won't be friends, and Minghao understood that too. Still, he showed that he cares about Junhui as a friend, and appeared to be not that shitty as Minghao assumed, but he wasn't to admit that aloud. As long as there was no harm for Junhui, it was fine.

 

„Cool” he nodded, sharing a look of understanding with Jeonghan, because that was probably what he thought too. Then, he felt someone's hand on his shoulder.

 

„Is it Yoon Jeonghan? Well hello...” Seungcheol exclaimed as he approached them two and Minghao turned his head to face him, very confused. „Wait, what happened to your face?” Jeonghan just rolled his eyes and sent thunderbolts in Minghao's direction, embarassed for his current state. „No way... Minghao, are you responsible for this?” he asked, sounding worried. „Oh my god, i'm so sorry for my friend. Or you know, he's not that close friend actually” Now Minghao raised his brows and sent him questioning look once again. What the fuck? What was happening right now? How did his friend know Junhui's friend and what's with that atmosphere?

 

„Nevermind,” Jeonghan waved it off and stared at him for a moment, as he didn't see him for a while. „I didn't expect to meet you here” he added nonchalantly, trying to look uninterested and Seungcheol smiled. Then, Minghao felt another hand on his second shoulder and turned to see Jisoo on his other side.

 

„Oh, it's Yoon Jeonghan. Long time no see,” he greeted him rather coldly, showing literally zero emotions and the situation got even weirder. „Nice face” he quickly added, pointing the bruise.

 

„I didn't know you practise together...” Jeonghan said, running his hand through the hair, as if he was trying to cover the bruise even just a little. „Well i have to go. I'll call you later, Seungcheol” he stated quickly, apparently alarmed by Jisoo's appearance.

 

„Will you?” Seungcheol grinned. „You never call me”

 

„He doesn't have to, because you talk to me all the time” Jisoo interjected, sharing a challanging look with Jeonghan. Minghao could sense tension hanging in the air and Seungcheol looked at them as confused as him. It seemed that he wasn't the only one who's not aware of what the fuck is going on.

 

„Well... call me anytime you want, yeah?” Seungcheol proposed, ignoring Jisoo's weird comment and Jeonghan nodded.

 

„Sure thing” he answered shortly and turned away, hurriedly exiting the practise room.

 

Soon after he left, Minghao looked suggestively at both of his friends, demanding some explanations. Seungcheol smiled to himself, sending one last gaze directed to the exit door and Jisoo pouted, visibly irritated.

 

„Ok, WHAT THE FUCK,” Minghao couldn't stand this anymore. „That was one of the most awkward moments in my life, and i'm not kidding guys”

 

„Hey, was that you who redid his face?” Jisoo asked curiously and Minghao frowned, answering short _yes_. Jisoo turned his head away, probably to hide a smile that decorated his face, but Minghao catched it anyway. Minghao narrowed his eyes.

 

„What's wrong with you, man?? Why did you hit such a pretty, splendid face, _are you insane_?” Seungcheol seemed mad at him, so Minghao didn't see a point in hiding the truth.

 

„He kissed Junhui”

 

„He--- WHAT” his friend paused with his eyed widen in shock and even Jisoo turned now to face them, captivated by what he just heard. Minghao looked at them with a poker face.

 

„I knew he was a jerk” Jisoo added quietly, but loud enough for them (or for Seungcheol only) to hear. His other friend dropped his gaze, seeming to be a bit off and excused himself, making his way to the bench. Jisoo followed him with his eyes, then looked at Minghao. „They made out on one of the parties,” he started and Minghao raised his brows a little. „They went all the way and Seungcheol couldn't stop babbling about how wonderful it was, how Jeonghan was a beauty etc etc, driving me literally crazy”

 

„Yeah yeah, but, like, he can sleep with who he wants. For fucks sake why do you care?” Minghao rolled his eyes like it wasn't exactly a big deal to him. Jisoo stared at him for awhile in silence. „Don't tell me...” he started and Jisoo shushed him hurriedly. „Noooo fuckiiing waaaay” Minghao broke into laugh, a bit too abruptly because some of their team members turned their heads into him.

 

„Bitch, if you don't shut up now, i swear i'll tell everyone that you're harassing Wen Junhui both mentally and sexually” Jisoo quickly threatened and Minghao stopped laughing at him.

 

 

* * *

 

„Hey, you weren't picking up my calls” Minghao said, startling Junhui a little as he approached him on the canteen.

 

„Oh, hi! Uh, i probably muted my phone, sorry” he smiled at him nervously and Minghao narrowed his eyes, noticing him fidget.

 

„Are you avoiding me?”

 

„Of course not, no. I really didn't hear that” he answered, but Minghao wasn't convinced. It was just a matter of seconds to fill himself with anger. He sensed distance between them and it ruined his whole mood.

 

„Pick up next time” he cut it off and passed him, bumping on him lightly with a shoulder and pushing to the side. He didn't look back, but he was nearly convinced that Junhui stared at him in shock. Minghao has never acted this rude to him. He bit his lips. Why did he do that? He messed up everything again. Firstly, he dragged him to bed and took it roughly even if he knew Junhui has never done things like that before. Secondly, he took off on Junhui for what's not solved between them just a moment ago. He took his steps to the table where his dance team sat and took a seat next to Jisoo. Trying to focus on something else, he took a look at Seungcheol, who was seeming out of it completely, staring at his plate emotionless. Then flipped his eyes to Seungkwan who tried to cheer him by some stupid jokes.

 

„Am i seriously that bossy?” he asked Jisoo, taking advantage of the loud bustling in the canteen.

 

„Yeah totally,” he snorted, mouth full of rice. Minghao looked at him, encouraging to continue. „I mean, you noticed, right?” After no answer, he sighed. „Well, you lead everyone as you want to, and like, shout at them if they don't want to obey” Jisoo gestured weirdly, not knowing how to describe something so obvious. He didn't seem awkward about it, because he was just giving an honest answer. Minghao frowned.

 

„Bullshit, i listen to your every opinion while making choreography,” He tried to defend himself, but his friend gave him doubtful look. „What? I'm respectful, i really am!” He got angry again.

 

„Yeah sure... I bet you're as demanding in bed as during the practise” he hinted, and Minghao widened his eyes. He showed him a middle finger and let go answering this.

 

Was he _that_ dominant in his daily life? He bit his lips and looked around the canteen, but there was no sign of Junhui. He knew he had to apologise and talk about what happened other day in his room. He was still angry, but knew it was the only way to solve everything.

 

 

**Xu Minghao:** can we talk?

 

**Wen Junhui:** sure. what about?

 

**Xu Minghao:** dont play stupid, you know what about

 

 

After no answer, Minghao groaned, internally wanting to smash his head with the table. Why was he so offensive every fucking time he wanted to do something right? He just called Junhui stupid, even if he didn't do anything wrong. Minghao was feeling like drowning in own mistakes.

 

 

**Xu Minghao:** if u r angry about what happened, then explain it to me

 

**Xu Minghao:** and answer the fuckin phone will u ??

 

 

Junhui didn't answer. And Minghao was devastated. He was lying in his bed, trying to sleep and failing at it because of the thought of how to make things straight. _I've never apologised to anyone ever, so how the actual fuck would I know how to do it? I'm bad even at talking. I suck at literally everything. Well, maybe except dancing._ Minghao suddenly opened his eyes. Then got up and turned on the light. He found the answer.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dancing was something he felt confident in. It helped him to release stress and express himself. Junhui has never seen him dance, so this was the occasion to show him what he's got and talk to him in his own way. Minghao was bad at expressing his feelings by words. It was easier for him to show them by actions. So there he was, standing in the middle of the practise room, dressed in black tracksuit and covered in sweat. He wiped his eyes, feeling sore as he didn't sleep well because of the practising. He sent Junhui around 50 messages saying that _he has_ to show up in the practise room today, cause they need to talk. Still, he wasn't sure if the boy will come, what made him worried. It was the most significant performance for him, much more important than any other dance he prepared for his b-boy group, or his current dance team. He heard someone pulling the doorknob and turned away to face Junhui.

 

„Hey” he greeted him and noticed he didn't seemed scared or reluctant. He exhaled slowly. „I'm glad you came”

 

„It would be just rude to ignore all those messages sent in the middle of the night” Junhui answered quietly and Minghao gritted his teeth.

 

„Yeah. I have to tell you... something. Can you listen to me carefully?” he asked him and Junhui nodded. „Just... stay here, okay?” Junhui nodded again, feeling unsure of what is going to happen next.

 

Minghao took few steps back and reached his phone, which was connected to the speakers in the room. In couple of seconds music started slowly filling the space and Junhui raised his brows a little. Then Minghao positioned himself in the middle and relaxed his body. Damn, it was so stressful. Not that he had to dance in front of someone, because he did many times, but today this someone was Junhui himself. Minghao was afraid he will turn him down. He closed his eyes, deciding to focus more on the dance than on spectator in front of him. He waited for suitable moment to enter the rhythm and when it came, he blended in with grace. Music started slowly, and a bit disturbing, as crooked noises started escaping the speakers. Minghao was agitating around, looking lost and weak. He made a gesture to defend himself, like he was hiding from someone. He couldn't perceive Junhui's look, cause he was too absorbed in dance. Then, music clowly changed. It was louder now, and more vigorous. Minghao's back was straightened, he was now dancing very energeticly. From time to time he jumped or throw his arms or legs in a way he was beating someone. For a moment, it looked almost like he was fighting, not dancing. Minghao was telling his story. From an abusive house he grown up in, he set out into the world, suppressing the feelings he had inside him. There were times when he couldn't hold the anger anymore and resorted to violence. He wanted Junhui to know that, and knew he'll understand. So Minghao danced. He was punching the air in front of him, then music started to gradually slow down. When the sound almost stopped, Minghao fell on his knees, right in front of Junhui. Panting, he looked up at him, the first time since the performance started. Junhui was still standing in his place, not moving, captivated by Minghao's moves. As the music started getting louder again, Minghao stood up and reached his hand in Junhui's direction. He waited. He showed him how his life has looked without saying a word, but he knew the boy read the message. Now he wanted to show him, how it has changed in the moment they met. Junhui had to be the part of his performance. It didn't took the blonde boy long to reach for his hand confidently. There again, there was this unspoked understanding between them. Trust. Minghao quickly pulled him closer, still holding his hand with its own and embracing his waist with the other. They united in tight hug and started swaying together. There was no doubts in Minghao's mind. He calmed down as soon as Junhui was in his arms. They danced together for a while, silently listening to music, Minghao slowly spinning Junhui from time to time. The whole performance was a metaphore, for Junhui to interpret. It was made _for him_ only. Minghao chose the music and rearranged it, suitably enough to adapt the moves, and he did it during one night, motivated to not postpone it. Also, he knew he will never repeat it. It was his only chance to speak to Junhui in his language. He looked at the Chinese and noticed him staring. He surely understood the message hidden beside the moves. But Minghao had one more thing to say.

 

„Hold on my shoulders” he ordered and Junhui quickly obeyed. They shared a look, Minghao making sure the other trusted him. Then he grabbed his thighs and picked him up. Junhui tightened his grip on Minghao's shoulders and wrapped his legs around him instantly. Junhui wasn't very heavy. As a matter of fact, he was even taller than Minghao, but only by 2 centimeters, and Minghao was the strongest one, so he pulled him up easily. There was no misunderstandings between them, only trust. Minghao gently stroked his back up and down, still swaying in the rhythm. They were locked in intimate position, but all Minghao wanted to do was _talk_. In _his_ language. He grabbed Junhui by the wrists and carefully detached them from his shoulders. The other Chinese let him do what he want, devoting himself completely. Minghao carefully leaned forward, causing Junhui to tilt his head and back, in a way he was hanging freely, his legs still wrapped aroung Minghao's waist. They spinned a little, Minghao noticed the boy had strong legs, but still asecurated him by holding his hips. He wanted to show Junhui, that even if he's rough person, there is no need for him to be afraid. Even if they'll touch, or go even further in the future, Minghao will asecurate him just as he's doing right now. All Junhui had to do, was to trust him. That was all he wanted to assure him, after Junhui ran away from his bed in panic. Minghao pulled him up again, now a bit sharply, so Junhui's hair were disheveled a little. They looked at each other in understanding, they lips only inches away from each other. Minghao wrapped his arms around Junhui's body and delicately detached him from himself, helping to put him down. The music was still on, but it was slowing now, and quietly fading away. Minghao was panting. The whole performance finished him, as he was practising whole night. Now he was all sweaty and his whole body was warmed up. Junhui was standing in front of him, blushing a little and holding a shy smile. He reached his hand and carefully touched Minghao's chest by his shirt. He looked at him with questioning look, but Junhui just blushed even more and took his hand away. Minghao snorted.

 

„Your dance was beautiful” he broke the silence, almost afraid to ruin their moment.

 

„Did you... understand it?” Minghao asked, still taking deep breaths. Junhui dropped his gaze and nodded. Then Minghao watched him taking a step closer. „I'm perspiring” he added quickly, just to ensure, but Junhui smiled and shook his head.

 

„I don't care. I missed you” he said and hugged him tightly. Minghao hugged him back, smiling to himself. He knew the conversation will solve everything and he was happy he found his own way to talk to Junhui. Once again, Junhui forgave him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo here i am with another chapter. I wanted to show you Minghao's inner feelings the best i could and i hope you enjoyed the dance scene. ALSO, i'm thinking of writing a one shot about the Jeongcheol side story now. I wanna thank for supportive comments i received, it gave me motivation to update new chapter so fast c;


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!  
> This chapter contains explicit descriptions of smut scenes - but only at the beginning. You can scream at me in the comments. I regret nothing. If you don't want to read it, skip it to the first horizontal line. 
> 
> Like i told in the very first chapter - i change the rating to E. Also, i added new tags - i encourage you to take a look.
> 
> I also wanna thank for all your heartwarming comments, it's always such a boost for me to keep publishing <3 I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

„I ran off because i panicked,” Junhui admitted later, when they were alone in the locker-room. Minghao has told him he needs to shower and was about to make it quick, beacuse Junhui was sitting on the bench and waiting. Then, when he was already in one of the shower cubicles, he heard the other Chinese speaking. „It wasn't because of you, in fact i should be the one apologising,” Minghao wanted to face him, in order to talk properly, but he already turned on the water. Also, he figured out it wasn't an easy topic for Junhui. He decided to continue washing himself and listen attentively. „I-it's because i've never... never really had a chance to do _those_ things. And i know, i'm already 21, and that's why it's so embarassing! Uh, i just, i mean, uh... i'm afraid i won't be able to p-please you... But i thought it over, i needed to distance myself from you for a time and get it together. You've told me you're not gentle, but i don't want to be treated this guardedly, i want to... do things. Uh do i really have to say this?”

 

Minghao suddenly opened the cubicle and got out with only a towel wrapped around his hips. Junhui flinched at the view and blushed, his chin dropped a bit as he was staring at Minghao's nearly naked body. He, although, didn't say a word, but passed him to grab his clothes from a locker. Junhui stood up and looked away, just because he believed it was a decent thing to do. When he glanced at him again, Minghao was already wearing vanses and black jeans, but they were unzipped and he was still shirtless. He came closer, with a serious look on his face.

 

„You didn't run away because i went too far that day?” he asked in husky voice and Junhui dropped his gaze, trying not to stare too much at his torso. „Oh, and i prefer a proper answer, words including, not a nod again, _Jun_ ”

 

„...W-well, no. You didn't do anything wrong” he answered quietly, while Minghao was already right in front of him, leaning against the lockers and closing him between his arms.

 

„What about now? Would you run away?” Minghao asked him, watching his expression.

 

„I wouldn't” he answered and it was then, when Minghao glued himself to him with an indelicate kiss. The action was so sudden, Jun's body hit the lockers with a bang. He was always rude and tactless when they kissed, but nonetheless Junhui hasn't ever complained. Minghao then felt latter's hands wandering around his back, so he tensed his muscles in an encouraging way. Junhui's hands switched to touch his front, eagerly studying him from torso to stomach.

 

„You seriously think you won't please me?” he breathed from above him, breaking the kiss.

 

„ _Haohao_...” he whispered, already panting into Minghao's mouth. Few drops of water sprinkled on his face when Minghao leaned over him, with his hair still completely wet and nearly covering his eyes.

 

„You want to make me feel good that badly, _Junnie_?” he pinched him to the lockers by his pelvis, now taking full control over situation. Jun nodded with small 'yes', eyes filled with anticipation as he felt light bulge in Minghao's pants. „You want to apologise me?” Minghao continued teasing him, allowing himself more after Junhui's confession. Latter twinkled sweetly few times, another 'yes' followed. Minghao literally didn't know if he should take it any further. Locker room was filled with steam, and he didn't know if it was because he just showered or because Junhui was so temptating right now. The other Chinese probably sensed his hesitation, because he leaned closer and placed a wet peck on his neck, then another. Minghao groaned and pinched him harder, covering him with his own body.

 

„Haohao, let me... _apologise_ ” Junhui whimpered, taking him completely off the guard. Minghao couldn't think straight. One part of his mind was telling him to take things slow, just stop it right there and give Junhui more time. Give them both more time. The other part was _craving_ for Junhui, telling him to just throw away sanity and mark Junhui as his. He inhaled Junhui's scent and it was enough to make up his mind.

 

„On your knees,” he ordered through his teeth and watched Junhui silently obey, eyes sparkling in excitement. He knelt down, his face very close to Minghao's opened zipper and looked up, waiting for next order. „But don't say a didn't warn you,” he added and reached to his underwear, sliding it a bit down and releasing his already half hard cock. Junhui's eyes widened a little and Minghao heard quiet gasp from below. „Haven't you seen any other than your own?” he smirked and Junhui shook his head, still captivated by what occured in front of him. „And? Is it similar to yours?” Minghao asked and started slowly pumping his length.

 

„M-mine is thinner...” he finally said and licked his lips, seeing how Minghao's cock twitched after him mentioning his own dick. He looked up at him. „And i'm more waxed down there”

 

„Ok, that's enough before i change my mind and suck you off instead,” Minghao hissed and runned his hand through the hair. „Lick it,” was the next directing. Junhui gulped and with trembling hands grabbed Minghao's length. Then opened his mouth and licked it from base to top. He continued wetting it by small kitten-like licks and kisses. Minghao was breathing steadily, he placed a hand on Jun's head and plaited fingers through his hair. „Take it to your mouth. Careful with the teeth,” he gave short commands, pressing his now fully hard member against Junhui's soft lips. Latter parted them more, allowing him to slip in. He slavered a lot, struggling a little with adapting. The streamlet of saliva ran down his chin and he huffed warmly into swelled member. At first, it didn't fit in completely, but at time, Junhui relaxed his jaw and was able to take more of Minghao's. „Breath through your nose,” he instructed and Jun immidiately comprehended. Minghao was more than surprised. Through the chaos in his head, there came a thought, telling him that he's now contaminating those innocent lips that have probably never sucked anything other than ice cream. He grasped Junhui's hair tighter and guided him with hands, causing him to slowly bob his head. Junhui breathed shakily, trying not to hook him with teeth. He fastly understood that he needs to suck it, that the more he takes in, the more Minghao groans. Junhui swirled his tongue around the top of his cock and let it slid down to the base, at a time latter was moving his head. Minghao knew that Junhui's place shouldn't be on the wet floor, inside the smelly locker room, blowing to some fishy guy who he met while he was throwing up in front of the dorm. He knew Junhui deserved better, but from an unknown reason he couldn't resist _spoiling_ him. Seeing him being so submissive made him go crazy. A thought of having him writhing and begging underneath him was filling him with excitement and he wanted _more_. He speeded up and started freely thrusting into his mouth, making him choke every time he hit the back of his throat. It was the best, feeling Junhui's whole body cling in convulsions while he was fucking his mouth. He glanced at him from above – Jun was all blushed, eyes narrowed and blank, mouth slavered and filled with his cock. He swore he could come just by watching his face. Suddenly, Minghao heard a noise from the practise room and got startled, it was just like someone has entered it. „Someone's coming here. I'll make it quick” he managed to stutter between deep breaths and not waiting for any reaction, he kept Junhui's head in place and started thrustng brutally into his mouth. Jun let out muffed moans before his head painfully hit the lockers few times, what made Minghao even more heated. He clutched his hands desperately into Minghao's jeans, like it was the last resort. Soon after Minghao let out low groan, cuming inside of his mouth, hammering into them as deep as he could. After that he quickly pulled out and shoved his dick back into pants, then zipped it. At the same time Junhui covered his mouth with one hand and hurriedly disappeared somewhere, probably toilet.

 

„Oh, hey man. Didn't know you were here,” Seungkwan greeted him as the opened the door. He noticed him panting heavily. „Rough workout?” he remarked.

 

„A yeah, sure” Minghao just agreed, trying to hold back the pant and put on his tshirt.

 

„I was just about to lock the practise room, but i see you're not ready yet so i'm leaving the key to you, ok? Just hand it to the janitor later, will ya?”

 

„Uhm, i will, i will,” Minghao took the key, glancing nervously at the toilet's direction. He waved Seungkwan in a hurry, then closed the door and jumped to the toilet in one second. He saw Junhui leaning over the washbasin, bent in half. He was coughing, spitting out the cum and saliva mixed together. There were tears forming at the corner of his eyes and he was gagging, as not sure if to throw up or not. Minghao sighed worriedly and approached him from behind, then wrapped his arms around Jun's waist. „U ok?” he asked, feeling guilty, which he was. They made an eye contact in the mirror and Junhui forced a smile.

 

„I'm fine” he answered but Minghao wasn't convinced. He turn on the tap and helped the latter wash his mouth and chin.

 

„Was it too much?” he asked quietly, still watching him in the reflection, but other Chinese just looked at him surprised and shook his head.

 

„No, no it wasn't!” he denied and already figured out Minghao's thoughts. He turned around to face him properly and cupped his face. „Don't treat me like a child, Haohao. I was the one who wanted it at the first place and i have no regrets,” A blush wasn't going down his face. „I-i liked it. I mean, uh, it tasted awful, a-and i almost threw up, but like, i was so excited because it was y-your... uh, i don't want you to be concerned about it. It's so embarassing...” Minghao blinked few times, then glanced down on Junhui's pants and noticed that he particularly tried to cover them for some reason. _Don't fuckin tell me..._ He then looked at his face again with mouth shut. Junhui dropped his gaze, clearly shamefaced, because it was so fucking obvious he came in his pants just from blowing Minghao. However, Minghao wasn't about to laugh at him or make any mean comments. He knew that for Junhui, it was the very first physical expierience related to this kind of pleasure and touch. He decided to act casual about this. „Don't look at me like that... was i even OK?” Jun got flustered and Minghao broke into chuckle and patted his head.

 

„Well you bit me couple of times but i can freely say you did very well,” he snorted and after seeing a slight pout on latter's face he fastly added: „Seriously, you were amazing. I got super excited and couldn't hold back,” Then he remembered he got so much carried away, he accidentally hit Junhui's head by the lockers during the thrusts. „Is your head fine? Are you hurt”?

 

„Cut it, i told you i'm fine” Jun smiled at him shyly. Minghao stroked his hair and brushed away unwanted bangs from the forehead. Was Junhui an angel that actually fell down from the sky? Has Minghao ever done anything to earn him? Was it fair? He left it without comment and helped the other to get himself together. When Minghao was packing his stuff into training bag, he felt Junhui delicately grasp his tshirt from behind.

 

„What's wrong?” he asked, seeing blonde Chinese sitting silently, clearly having something to say. He turned away to face him, embraced him by the waist and pulled closer. Latter instantly smiled widely, like he just needed this little attention from Minghao to make him happy. „Tell me, what's on your mind?” Minghao encouraged, fascinated by his pretty face.

 

„I was about to ask you... are you free on Saturday maybe?”

 

„I am,” he answered literally at once, without even thinking. „Why?”

 

„Do you want to go out with me?” Junhui smiled brightly, showing his perfectly white teeth. „I kinda planned something” Minghao stared at him for a moment, holding back the internal screaming and jumping.

 

„Is it a date?” he asked with cocky smile.

 

„It can be” Jun laughed, defending from an aggressive kiss.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Minghao sorted all clothes in his small wardrobe, trying to pick something decent on his date with Junhui. It appeared to be harder than he supposed, regarding the majority of his wardrobe was determined by tracksuits and some oversized, second hand garbage. _What the fuck..._ he whispered to himself after finding another, plain black tshirt. He snarled and bitterly throw some random pieces of cloth on his bed, already irritated by this what-to-wear crisis. He picked up thin sweater in red and black stripes and decided to wear it with slim, black leather pants. Then added few chains on his neck, just to look more boldly. _How long has it been since i last styled my hair?_ he sighed to himself, looking at his mirror reflection. He took the hair gel from the shelf below the mirror and spreaded it on hands, then applied some on his bangs cut, to make it up a little. He narrowed his eyes, studying his look. He would rather rate himself as average. And knowing Junhui, he will be as beautiful as always, even without putting much effort. Not that he was comparing them, but he would always find a reason to complain about himself, that's how he was.

 

And Minghao was right. Wen Junhui, indeed, looked stunning. He was wearing the exact same outfit he had when they met for the first time – fluffy yellow jumper and white shorts, which lasted nearly to his knee. His hair were also a bit styled and he wore minimal makeup, mildly adding more colour especially on his plump lips. Although it wasn't his own style at all, Minghao adored him looking like that.

 

„You look lovely” he greeted him, receiving a quick peck on lips. He raised his brows and looked around, to check if somebody saw them and could confirm that this beautiful boy has just kissed him of his own will and it wasn't a dream. Minghao should compliment him more often. „Where are we going?”

 

„Hmm just here and there” Junhui laughed. They bought coffee and went for a walk on the Han River. Junhui took some photos of the garden near the river and Minghao acknowledged he didn't even has an idea there was such a pretty place in this city. He lived in Seoul for a couple of years now, but he wasn't really sightseeing or paying attention to the surroundings when he hung out with friends at the evenings. Junhui said he didn't have time for sightseeing too, and that's why he wanted to visit the most significant places. They walked around the city casually, ate some street food, took many photos. There wasn't any particular plan in their minds, they were just deciding spontaneously where to go and what to eat. They went for lunch on burgers Junhui has heard were popular.

 

„I almost thought you'll take me to a chinese restaurant. That would be so fucking cliché” Minghao hinted with sly smile.

 

„I thought the same. That's why i abandoned the idea” Junhui declared. They both laughed casually and exchanged jokes from time to time. It was suprisingly very comfortable, and just... fine. Everything was fine. Minghao took out his phone to pay the bill and told Junhui to wait for him outside. When he checked out his phone screen, he discovered 8 missed calls from Hong Jisoo. _The hell...?_ he was confused because of this sudden wave of his friend's sygnals, but decided to call him back when he come back to the dorm. Not wanting to make Junhui wait for him any longer, he got out outside.

 

„Oh Haohao, you won't believe! Jeonghan is here on a date too, what a coincidance!” Junhui exclaimed as soon as he saw him, clinging to his arm.

 

„A da---?!” Jeonghan gasped, blushing a little. He was standing next to Junhui with Seungcheol by his side. Minghao widened his eyes at the sight of his friend and Seungcheol did the same. Then, they dropped their gaze on their partners, watching them from head to toes. Then, on each other again. So that was the reason why Jisoo has called him so many times earlier. _What a joke_ , Minghao thought, glancing at them all, _Fucking ridiculous_.

 

„H-hey man!” his friend exclaimed awkwardly. „Wow you did yourself nicely today, you look like not you!” Minghao frowned. _Yeah, i made myself look decent for once, thank you very much,_ he thought. Then he examined his look too. Seungcheol was wearing black, well ironed shirt (does that mean he actually knows how to use an iron?) and black jeans. He looked neat and smelled like a tone of cologne.

 

„Yeah and you smell like not you” Minghao noted and Jeonghan smirked. He was also dendified in his white coat and shiny choker on his neck. He was also wearing makeup on his eyes and there was only a light sign of the bruise from earlier. Minghao noticed them to really fit each other. And he would never admit it aloud, but he envied how they looked well together. He hoped he could fit Junhui like that, but they were nothing alike. Minghao was looking like a bully and he was slovenly for most of a time. Junhui, on the opposite, was always pleasing to the eye.

 

„I didn't know you guys know each other” Junhui remarked, and Jeonghan visibly fidgeted, as well as Seungcheol.

 

„Ah, yeah. We've met on one party” Jeonghan answered, unsure how to put it.

 

Minghao could sense the atmosphere slowly getting awkward and it annoyed him. Ok they've never seen each other dating. What was the big deal anyway? _Pussys_ , Minghao thought almost aloud. He rolled his eyes and thrown an arm on Jun's shoulders, showing everyone that YES THEY ARE ON A DATE AND YES HE'S NOT EMBARASSED AT ALL. In fact, he would gladly oficially introduce Junhui to them, but he then realised that he doesn't even know as _who_ . They've never actually established what they are. A relationship? Friendship? Friends with benefits? And Minghao hoped not the second or third option, cause he was already obsessed with Wen Junhui and wasn't planning on letting him go. Seungcheol looked at them surprised and quickly embraced Jeonghan's shoulders too. Latter just sent him a shy smile, obviously content. _What is it? A kindergarden?_ Minghao looked at them from under the narrowed eyes. A deep sigh escaped his lungs and then he decided he needs to smoke.

 

„We were just heading to cinema. There is this new thriller, you know right? Maybe you wanna join us? Could be fun!” Seungcheol proposed casually and Jeonghan immidiately sent him surprised look.

 

„Oh, yes i heard about this movie! Haohao, we don't have further plans, don't we? Why don't we go to the cinema too?” Junhui asked excitedly and Minghao looked at him with the exact same look Jeonghan made a moment ago.

 

And couple of minutes later Minghao found himself standing in the line to buy tickets with all three. This wasn't a situation he would be exactly proud of, but Jun seemed excited about the movie, and it was actually him who invited him on a date, so Minghao wasn't complaining.

 

„We'll take the seat at the back. Yes, these two. Yep, near the exit” Minghao instructed the cashier, looking on the small screen with the plan of cinema room. He bought the tickets and now it was Seungcheol turn by the cash desk.

 

„What seat do you prefer?” he firstly asked Jeonghan. Then they both agreed to take seats in the row below their friends. Minghao looked at the tickets and wondered if Junhui even liked sitting at the back.

 

„We'll take salty popcorn, medium size” he ordered a while later and paid for the snacks.

 

„Hey, do you want something to eat? Which popcorn do you prefer?” Seungcheol asked his companion from behind Minghao's back.

 

„Hmm i like caramel popcorn, let's take one” Jeonghan answered happily. Minghao rolled his eyes and glanced at Junhui by his side. He didn't like being on this double-date. He was comparing them to their friends all the fucking time. So what, if he didn't even asked Junhui what popcorn does he prefer? It's just popcorn, for god's sake. Not a big deal, right? It could be as well just Minghao deciding for them two.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was already dark outside when they got out of the cinema. Minghao yawned loudly, then lighted a cigarette and Seungcheol joined him.

 

„How did you like the movie?” Junhui asked politely and Jeonghan narrowed his eyes.

 

„Don't try me. I've seen you two were kissing the whole time” he answered and Junhui looked away. Minghao then wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him closer, exhaling the smoke.

 

„Ok guys, we're heading back to the dorm. See ya at Monday, yeah?” he announced. They exchanged their goodbyes then and both pairs went to the different direction. It was warm, spring evening. Minghao ended his cigarette and tightened the grip on Junhui's yellow jumper. They were finally alone and it was an opportunity to take a serious conversation. He wondered if Jun feels comfortable with him, if he trusts him, depends on him. Because when it came to Minghao, he wanted Junhui only and exclusively. He wanted to be the one who decides for him, guides him, protects him. He desired to be the first man that earned his way to Junhui's bed and who he'll lose his virginity with. But he also wanted to be the one who ruins him. He wasn't aware of how dangerous his feelings were till now. Junhui was currently telling some story about his hometown, Shenzen, but Minghao wasn't really listening, from time to time he was tugging his ear. „I haven't had a day like that for a long time,” Minghao admitted later. „You're too good to me” he said quieter, more to himself.

 

„No,” Junhui started after a pause. „I'm not too good. I'm good enough, Haohao,” When he was in halfway of a sentence, Minghao snorted ironically. „Wha-- that's rude!”

 

„Jun, i have literally no idea why do you keep hanging out with me,” he said bitterly and then Junhui turned to him, clearly irritated. They shared misterious look. Minghao regretted putting this fight. He wanted to kiss him, to caress his forehead, but instead, all he felt was overwhelming anger. It came unexpectedly and filled him completely. He fumed, for not being able to show Junhui affection. „That's true. I keep being a burden to you, i fucking sulk all the time, i never ask you what do you prefer and just decide on my own, and even when we go somewhere further than a kiss – it's me who pulls the strings, i do everything my way”

 

„You're starting it again! Minghao, nothing happened, calm down!”

 

„I'm just being honest here”

 

„Hao, you are truly a lovable person. I don't wanna hear you underestimating yourself,” Junhui now seemed angry as well. He detached from him, shoving him back and it made Minghao feel like garbage. He sent him wary look and shook his head slowly. Junhui furrowed his brows when Minghao grasped him by the jumper. „Minghao, i know you get angry very quickly. I've already got to see your temper, but like i said, i don't care!” Junhui started spitting words out fastly and his breath speeded up. Minghao stopped his actions in a pose where he was still aggresively holding Junhui. „You're good person, i know that for sure and i also know you're trying to change for better! I'll help you, i promise, you can... you can even hit me. You can do whatever you want to me if it'll help you” Junhui babbled nervously and Minghao just stared at him. He couldn't proceed what he has just heard, it was like his mind glitched for a moment.

 

„Are you even aware of what did you just say?”

 

„Yes, so go ahead. I won't run away, i promise. I'm not scared of you” Junhui had a serious look on his face and Minghao felt lost. There were many things he wanted to say and he didn't know what to start with.

 

„God, i hate that i keep taking off on you even if you didn't do anything. It makes me hate myself even more,” he started with a voice that was nearly a whisper. Junhui started shaking his head, but the other cut him off. „I'm greedy, Jun. I'm pissed off because i don't know how to name you in my own thoughts. I wish i was able to call you mine. Instead, i'm too busy being flustered by seeing how much of a crappy boyfriend i would be. I would probably destroy everything that's between us before i could even think. I would order you around and it could weigh down at the end. That's why i'm holding back, and that's why i'm so fucking angry” he felt guilty, as he always did. Junhui was looking at him with wide eyes.

 

„I wish i was yours too,” a faintest whisper followed, Junhui looked at him weakly. „Believe me or not. You act bossy, but that's fine with me, because i'm always hesitating. I need you to make decisions for me, even order me around. I don't mind. If i'm all by myself, i feel like i'm fading away. With you, i'm important. If you call yourself greedy, then i'll call myself selfish. I feel like i count only when i'm around you, Haohao, that's why i want to stay with you, despite everything what's wrong in you”

 

A silence followed, Minghao loosened his grip, allowing Junhui to smoothe his jumper. That was so fucking stupid Minghao wanted to laugh. How could he not register it? He has asked himself many times, why do he and Junhui pull each other closer so much. Why in the world, two varying people attract each other so badly. They were different, yet the same. And that was because they were able to fulfill their needs, _exactly_ by their flaws. Although, there was something sad about it. _Was it the same with my parents?_ Minghao thought. Was his mother feeling needful just because his predominant father needed her, not to loose himself in his madness? Did staying with his dad, meant giving her importance? All his life he was asking himself for a reason, and now he had some outline. Minghao felt sorry for Junhui. He pitied him, because what he's just said made Minghao want to lock him down in their own world, just like his parents did. He wanted to share this world with Junhui, the world made only for the two of them to understand. It was already known for him, that no other person will comprehend it. He took Junhui's hand, probably for the first time ever, he just realised. They closered each other to the point their faced were nearly touching. They brushed their noses, sharing the same sad, painful look.

 

„Will you be my boyfriend, then?”

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! 
> 
> First of all, i'm sorry i made you wait so long. Y'know finals hit and i had to deal with it. But i passed thank god and i can freely return to the fic!
> 
> OH AND I ALMOST FORGOT am i the only one who’s excited about Jun’s new cover ???!!!! I mean boi got the lines he deserves thank you pledis
> 
> But well, i'm back with new chapter and i hope you'll enjoy it cause things gets interesting here ;)

It was somewhere around seven p.m. when they made it to the dorm, as they wandered lazily during the way back. They were officially boyfriends, and Minghao couldn't be happier. It felt too unrealistic to his concept. He has walked Jun to his room, then stopped in front of the door. They tangled their fingers in a grip, as they were already holding hands through the whole walk. Both afraid not to loose each other, as they were to disappear in a matter of seconds. Junhui was smiling during the whole time. He couldn't know Minghao has already began to plan their future wedding in his mind.

 

„It was very nice today” Jun cooed, swinging their hands in air. _Cute_ , Minghao thought. He was shocked of how fast could Junhui make him change his mood from pissed off to whipped. He leaned forward and placed a peck on his lips. He supposed it was Jun's super power.

 

„I had fun too,” he whispered. Although they were supposed to say their goodbyes, both of them were standing still, eyeing themselves intensively. Not wanting to split up yet, they extended the shared moment in silent understanding. There was a silly thought in Minghao's mind, telling him that if he leaves right now, Junhui will disappear, like a mirage. Finally, blonde Chinese spoke loudly what was unspoken.

 

„Do you want to come over?” he proposed, smiling sweetly. „We can play some games”

 

Minghao didn't need to be asked twice. He quickly nodded, like he was just waiting for invitation. There wasn't really any ominous intentions really, Minghao just didn't want to break apart so soon. He wanted to spend more time with his boyfriend, and impose himself at him a little. Jun took out his keys and opened the door. They sliped into the small, but cozy room and made themselves comfortable on bed – the only available surface to sit (Minghao had deja vu). Junhui's place was neat and tidied, unlike Minghao's. There were few posters above the small desk, which was covered in notebooks. Junhui must have been studying really well, was what Minghao thought. As it appeared, Junhui had a lot of video games on his laptop, although he claimed he wasn't a professional gamer. There were few which Minghao also liked. They played few turns in Overwatch and Minghao assumed that Jun has to have a hella good laptop for a big fat game like that. They laughed when they had a chance to face each other in combat and Junhui almost screamed in satisfaction every time he kicked Minghao's ass.

 

„I can't believe you're so good at it. How long have you been playing this?”

 

„Hmm not that long. _D.Va_ is just my favourite character, so i mostly played her” he laughed.

 

„Uh huh” Minghao raised his brows with a snort. D.Va was a figure of a tiny girl in violet suit, who leads a giant pink mech. Not really manly choice, to be honest. But Minghao didn't care that Junhui was a bit feminine in some ways. He wasn't a _girl_. And Minghao wasn't about to treat him like one. They were both guys, at the same age and in similar height. And basically, apart from walking, their date consisted of eating burgers, watching thriller movie and now playing video games. Pretty much bro-to-bro date. Minghao enjoyed time he has spend with him and wanted to do more things together from now on. He wanted to go grab a beer with Junhui, maybe get drunk, or go to the club and dance with him, or just go out and play basketball, idk. He's never wanted such things with anyone, but right now, time he was sharing with Junhui was _priceless_.

 

He groaned when he lost again and thrown a long arm around Junhui's shoulders. They paused a game for a while and just cuddled, making comments about Minghao's lack of skill and Junhui's master level of playing D.Va. It was a bit too warm though, for Minghao's liking. Without a warning, he quickly unwrapped from Jun and took off his sweather, making the sweatshirt underneath slightly roll up. He tossed a piece of cloth on the floor, earning a quiet snort from the other.

 

„What? Aren't you warm?” he asked, embracing him again. „Your face is red” he then remarked. Junhui seemed to struggle with an answer, staring blankly into Minghao's bicep.

 

„Yeah, it's hot in here” he answered. Involuntarily, Minghao grabbed the hem of the yellow sweather and caused it to go up a little, but then he stopped when he realised there was nothing underneath. They shared an eye contact, and it was like an electricity had just passed between them. Minghao's hand stayed locked between Junhui's outer and his bare skin, and he didn't know what was softer. He hasitated for a moment, if to take any action, but then Junhui narrowed his eyes and rolled his sweather more up in encouraging way. He slowly took it off, left in his white shorts only. When Minghao allowed himself to caress his stomach with a thumb, he let out a quiet purr.

 

„ _Fuck_ , what are you doing to me?” Minghao mumbled before he finally kissed him, not as agressively as usual, but still passionately enough to make latter quickly whimper underneath. Latter has thrown his arms around Minghao's neck, locking him in a hug. It surprised him a little, Junhui usually acting very shy, yet taking such a sudden action toward him – but Minghao wasn't about to complain. They were now more hungrily gluing themselves to each other, Junhui stroking Minghao's back and the other touching his boyfriend's front. Apparently enjoying the sudden turn of cases, Junhui moaned sweetly into Minghao's mouth, making him even more excited. Feeling his arousal slowly filling the space in his briefs, Minghao clinged to Junhui's body, looking for any kind of friction. His palm started wandering around the hem of latter's shorts, while his hips were pressing onto his thigh.

 

„W-wait” Junhui whimpered, breaking the kiss and making Minghao look at him.

 

„What is it?”

 

Junhui's eyes were wandering around his boyfriend's face as he was waiting for him to make a decision. „....Are we doing _this_?” he asked unsure. Minghao sighed.

 

„Only if you want to” he answered, not wanting to rush things, but really, secretly, wanting to rush things. He's never been a patient type, nor really considerate in that particular matter. He wanted to show Jun properly, that he _belonged to him_ now, and was about to _listen to him_ , and finally _stay with him_. Yet, if the case was Junhui losing his virginity, Minghao needed his permission. This one thing was clear to him. Even if he knew he won't be able to go easy on him, he allowed himself to adjust to his boyfriend's pace in that one matter.

 

Junhui whined softly and dropped his head on a pillow. „I would like to” he whispered, to Minghao's relief, and in a matter of seconds he found himself under wave of kisses, which flowed at him from above.

 

„Then this won't do,” Minghao breathed, extremaly excited. „We need to clean you up,” was what he stated and caused Jun to blush all over from ear to ear. He practically jumped up from bed and reached out in latter's direction. „Come here, pretty,” he cooed, pulling him up and dragging to small bathroom, which looked exactly the same as the one in his own room. As soon as doors has locked beside them, Minghao started working on Junhui's shorts, in order to strip him. Just before he made it, it was Jun who stopped him, looking like he had something to say. His face was flushed, lips wet and he looked _absolutely fuckable_. Yet Minghao spotted the nervousness in the other, as he was fighting with his own thoughts. „Hey, do you trust me?” he asked him gently, cupping his face and making an eye contact.

 

„Of course i do,” Junhui answered with a frown. „I'm just... very embarassed right now” he bit his lips ever so slightly and it only made Minghao more heated. He doubted Wen Junhui had even the slightest idea of how many mixed signals he was sending.

 

„So am i,” he lied, obviously, but he had literally no idea what to say to comfort him. „But seeing you being like this... forbids me to think straight. Really, do you know how fucking hot you look right now?”

 

He observed Junhui nervously looking away. He seemed to struggle with something, then spoke innocently: „Do you-- do you think so?”

 

And now Minghao was convinced that Jun needed to be praised a little bit just to add himself more confidence. „Of course,” he continued. „You're _wow_ , i mean, you shouldn't be embarassed of such a pretty, lean body you have. Especially not in front of me – i'm your boyfriend, you remember?” Now Junhui nodded and brightened up a little. In a one fluent moment, Minghao pushed Jun's coverings down, his shorts easily slid down his long legs, along with underwear. He then quickly kicked off his own pants and briefs, also got rid of the sweatshirt, not waiting for latter's reaction. He turned on the water and pulled his now official boyfriend into the shower, wrapping his arms around him and locking into the tight hug. He knew Jun would be shy at first, so he tried to cover his body with his own, making the distance between them disappear. Junhui's erected length was now pressed against his own, slowly hardening cock. Jun hugged him back and buried his face in the crook of his neck, still too shy to make any other action. „Fuck, i love you,” Minghao blurted, stroking his back, which was now abused by a stream of water. He wasn't afraid of this word. To be totally honest, Xu Minghao has _never_ confessed to anybody, acting like a word 'love' didn't exist in his vocabulary. But right now, with Junhui, he had no fucking idea what was happening to him.

 

„You do?” latter asked timidly.

 

„Yeah, i'm fucking obsessed about you,” he admitted and let his hands slid down Junhui's back, then reach his ass cheeks and squeeze them firmly. „Let me take a look at you,” he then coaxed, dropping down his gaze, finally being able to see how does this beautiful boy look under that fucking yellow jumper and those annoyingly short shorts. And then again, Xu Minghao fell into the arms of love, seeing how water streams ran down Junhui's slim body. He was tall and lean, but his long legs were muscled a little. Even his _dick_ looked pretty, for fuck's sake, and Junhui wasn't joking when he said he's all waxed down there. „Shit, come here” he hissed again, now grabbing Jun by his thighs and lifting up, the same way he did during his dance performance. „I love you, i love you,” he repeated between the hickeys he has placed on Junhui's neck. „You're my everything, there's noone like you, be my wife”

 

„W-what?” was only thing Jun managed to pant, but he didn't get the answer.

 

„Touch me, Jun, touch yourself” he ordered in a husky voice, latter willingly obeying. Jun grabbed their wet and throbbing dicks and hesitantly started rubbing them together with trembling hands.

 

„H-Haohao...” he stuttered, lost in his own embarassment as he wrapped his legs tighter around Minghao's waist, squeezing their cocks more firmly now. They bucked up their their hips, slowly grinding against each other. Minghao was now leaving burning hickeys along his neck, biting the skin painfully. Let everyone see to who he belongs.

 

„Fuck, Junhui, if i was on a desert, i would drink your whole blood,” ho groaned deeply. Junhui tilted his head more and rested it on the cold wall of shover cabin. Then Minghao reached to grab some soap and used his both hands to spread Jun's ass cheeks. Then, slowly, started spreading the soap between them, focusing on Jun's entrance and teasing it with a finger. The other was already moaning mess, his body all trembling and still trying to rub their dicks in a steady pace. Minghao pressed his finger to Junhui's little hole and made few circles around it, forewarning what he's up to.

 

„Haohao!” Junhui breathed all of a sudden.

 

„Yeah?”

 

„Will... Will it hurt?” he asked, horny as fuck but still full of worries, and Minghao was hesitating for a while if to lie to him or not. As it seems, thinking took him too long, because Junhui frowned, already aware of the answer. He was just about to open his mouth again, when Minghao suddenly pushed his finger all the way in, not waiting any longer. Junhui's eyes widened in sensation and tears started forming in their corners. He arched his back instantly, letting long, filled with pain moan escape his throat. Minghao kept him tightly, pressing him to the wall in order to stay still. He curled his finger inside Junhui and got another ragged noises from the other. He used the soap as a lube – yes, poorly, but it was so clear that Jun won't have any lubricant at his place, so Minghao just took what he's got. He fucked Junhui's hole with his finger covered in soap, growling form the effort, which it was, because Junhui was too tight even for that. „S-stop! Haohao it feels weir—ah! Stop, stop, please!” Junhui almost screamed, terrified by what was happening inside him.

 

 _That won't work. I won't fit_ , Minghao thought, already knowing that blond Chinese will come in a matter of seconds, and there is no fucking way he'll be loose enough at this rate. He decided to stretch his boyfriend as much as he can, reaching for the more soap. Then, after giving it a second thought, he reached for even more. After couple of minutes he managed to add his second finger in, but it was a bit too forced and he knew he was causing Junhui pain. Although, his reactions have changed a little. He was still pleading to stop, but he started moving his hips more and his thighs were shaking every time Minghao's fingers thrusted into him.

 

„Enjoying my fingers inside your tight ass?” Minghao growled, then he felt soft kisses being placed on his cheek as an answer. He turned around to kiss Junhui back, let him moan into his mouth. Water was now running down their faces, and they drank it few times accidentally during the kiss. Minghao pushed his fingers even deeper, feeling that Junhui is more and more loose, and gained beautiful scream from the blonde beauty in front of him. His arms were now aching from holding Jun up for so long and wrist was slowly getting numb, and he was using _only_ _two_ fingers. Preparing Jun was harder than he expected. „Jun, love, how do you feel?” he cooed into his ear, biting it on the occasion. He took a look on his boyfriend's face and noticed it being beautifully flushed pink, blank expression on. He then quickened the pace and scissored him, admiring this pretty, pretty face crooked with pain. „I will never let you slip away. You can't leave me, ever, you understand?” he hissed, brutally fucking him with his fingers and gaining the screams he was waiting for.

 

„I-i will never... Never leave you” Jun panted, still holding their dicks together, but not able to rub them, as he was too occupied by the weird feeling forming in his abdomen right now. It was a matter of seconds for his orgasm to approach and Minghao sensed it after latter's hole clenched even tighter around his two fingers. Junhui arched his back and let out a choked moan. He flexed his stomach and then cover it in white stripes, which ran down along with the water. After that, Minghao slowly, very slowly, put him down and took off his fingers. He didn't come himself though, and was still horny, but he had to put the boy down or he would fall down with him in the next few minutes.

 

„You were great, you did so well” he quickly soothed, trying his best to comfort him. Junhui held on to his shoulders, panting and whining in pain. He then gained lots of kisses and compliments, which was a real challange to Minghao, cause he's never flattered anyone in his life. He turned off the water and dragged the other back to the bedroom, not even minding using the towel. Then he pushed him on the mattress, a bit too harshly, and picked up his legs. Junhui gasped from the sudden action, not completely recovered after the previous shower session.

 

„What are you doing?” he shivered when Minghao's fingers were clawing his thighs and pushing his knees to the chest, revealing his entrance.

 

„We don't have any lube” Minghao stated, licking his lips.

 

„S-so what?” Junhui's breath speeded up when Minghao's face was dangerously close to his ass. „Wait, don't do that. I changed my mind, Haohao--” his voice hitched when he felt a tongue swirling around his opening, wetting it all over. Minghao slipped his tongue inside easily because of the previous stretch. He felt a soapy taste and started pushing the tongue back and forth in a fast pace. It was also first time for Minghao to rim anyone, cause all of his sex experience were fast fucks on random parties with also random people. He knew it was almost too embarassing to bear for his boyfriend, but he had seriously no other idea of what to use as a lube, apart from saliva. After couple of minutes, he pushed two fingers inside, now with less effort than before. Minghao was grateful for all his trenings and workouts, because keeping Junhui to stay still was a real task. The other was whining and moaning, arching his back and turning his head right and left. It fanally got him annoyed to death. He fastly lifted himself above the other and not taking fingers out, he spanked his ass with his free hand, making a loud smack. Junhui screamed in response, now staring at him in shock.

 

„Be a good boy,” he hissed through his teeth, his hand still working on Junhui's rear. The blonde one flinched and then Minghao aimed another strike, leaving the red mark on his ass cheek. Jun yelped, but calmed down, obeying his partner. „You should be just grateful that i decided to stretch you so nicely,” Minghao was now caressing his ass, strangely amused by the warmth of where he had hit before. „I could just rip you apart instead. But that wouldn't be nice of me...”

 

„I-i will be a good boy” Junhui quickly assured, pushing his hips a bit forward, taking his fingers deeper.

 

„Will you, really?” Minghao raised one of his brows.

 

„I will, i promise. I will be so good” he panted, apparently familiar enough with the stretch, because he allowed Minghao to add a third finger.

 

„Mmm that's it, my Junnie deserves to be stretched so nicely, right?” he murmured, fascinated by the face Jun was making right now. His cat-like eyes were narrowed, pink lips parted in order to breath through his mouth. His wet hair were sticking to his forehead and splaying out on the pillow. He looked so ethereal, wrecked but still eager to please his boyfriend.

 

„Yes, yes, ah yes” he moaned, tilting his head as Minghao's fingers curled inside him. Seeing Wen Junhui being so submissive and alluring made his cock twitch. He took out his fingers, earning a disappointed whimper from another and looked around the room, quickly spotting his pants.

 

„One sec” he assured the other, before he had jumped to his trousers and took out his wallet, nervously searching for a condom inside. He was always keeping one there _just in case_ and this case, was now. When he found it, the wallet went into oblivion. He returned to his impatiently waiting boyfriend, who has wrapped his legs around his waist as soon as he reappeared. Minghao let out a breathed laugh, seeing how eager Junhui became. He opened the packet and rolled the silicone ring down on his fully hard cock. A condom was covered in extra lube (the only kind Minghao was buying, the best in his opinion) and he hoped that will be enough. He then wrapped his arms around Junhui's waist and felt the other shiver when he lined up to his opening. „You ok?” he asked, earning a serie of hurried nods. Not waiting any longer, Minghao tightened his grip on Junhui's waist and pushed his member all the way in with one sure move. A gasp, and then a loud squeal followed from Junhui's side. Minghao quickly started to hush him and whisper comforting words, seeing how tears started to run down his cheeks. „Come on baby, just, wait a moment 'kay? Shh it's all fine, just wait, trust me” he cooed, doing his best not to fuck into him right now and there. _Fuck_ , he was tight. Like, seriously super tight. Tight to the point Minghao almost felt like his dick was about to be crushed. He knew he just needs to wait few moments until Junhui adjusts to his size.

 

„Haohao... I don't wanna...” he cried, looking scared and uncomfortable. Minghao leaned forward and placed a kiss on his forehead, then on his nose, then on his trembling lips.

 

„You're gonna be fine. You need to relax Jun, and don't hold your breath,” he instructed him, assuring everything's gonna be okay. The blonde one nodded and kissed him back. They lay down like that for a while, just kissing and hugging, with Minghao still being inside. When tears stopped flowing and Junhui's breath became heavier again, Minghao knew it was a sign for him. He started moving in a circular way, letting his boyfriend feel the stretch. „Ah, fuck,” Minghao growled, barely able to move in his tight ass. Junhui wasn't crying anymore. Instead, he moaned prettily right into his ear, making him almost lose his mind. A moment later, Minghao draw back a little, then pushed forth with more force. He repeated the action over again and each time he was able to move more. Feeling his blood rush in his veins, he speeded the movement. In one steady action he grabbed Junhui by his ankles and spreaded his legs even wider, making the other whimper louder. He was now pounding into him relentlessly, listening to the screams from below. „Such a good boy you are Junnie, you deserve a good fuck,” he panted and felt slender hands clawing into his back, certainly leaving red scratches there. He heard huffed moans in response, which could be possibly words when he listened intently, but all he could focus on was Junhui's hole clenching mercilessly around his length. Dorm room was now filled with grunts and obscene noises of skin slamming wetly against other skin. Something in the back of Minghao's mind was telling him they should lower the volume, but listening to his boyfriend's beautiful voice was too much of a turn-on for him. God, Junhui could be a vocalist with his scale. He reached for his hair and tugged on it brutally, tilting his head more. Junhui's scream was filled with pain. He bucked his hips up, taking more of Minghao in and let out a loud, choked moan when Minghao hit a particular spot. „ _Fucking finally_ ” Minghao groaned, speeding up and hammering into him, abusing the same spot over and over. Junhui choked, gasped for air, and became a living mess, but Minghao was unstoppable now. Jun's back was arched ridiculously roundly, his toes curled and eyes went up. His pretty, obedient, submissive boyfriend was being pleased by him and it was so fucking hot. So much better than some irrelevant hookups.

 

„ _Ha—Hao, Hao, Hao_ ” was only word he was able to stutter, and Minghao was glad that Junhui made up such a simple, monosyllabic nickname for him. During the whole intercourse he completely forgot about his boyfriend's boner and it almost startled him when he felt warm liquid squirt on his chest. Junhui didn't warn him about his orgasm coming, and he doubted he even registered it. Minghao leaned on his elbows, covering him completely with his own body. Now every thrust was just overstimulating Junhui in uncomfortable way, but blonde Chinese was already moaning and panting for a long time, so Minghao kept going.

 

„You're amazing. The most gorgeous boy. I love you so fucking much” he panted into his ear like a poison, which spread through the blood right into his heart. Junhui's hole clenched around him tightly and one moment later Minghao was filling the condom with semen.

 

He collapsed on the boy underneath, their breaths mixing and filling the air. It seemed unrealistically quiet when they finished. As the whole dorm was listening to them attentively. Minghao felt like the sex took years, so much time he had spend on cleaning the boy, then preparing him, and comforting him multiple times. But he didn't regret it. This, maybe not so little, but surely sweet boy had picked _him_ particularly. Him. He hated himself for the most time of his life, to the point it suffocated him. And now he received so much love from this lithe body underneath him. Minghao wasn't about to blow up his chance with Junhui. He slid on the mattress, next to the blonde boy and hugged him tightly. „See? This happens if you're nice and obedient. Only good boys deserves such a pleasure,” he whispered, still working to steady his breathing. He smacked Junhui's thigh, but not as firmly as before, just to make a sort of a warning. „Bad boys are being punished like that. Are you a bad boy, Junnie?”

 

„No, no, i'm a good boy” Jun breathed quickly, with the rest of his consciousness.

 

„Yeah, i think that too” Minghao buried his face in the latter's neck and smiled to himself.

 

 

* * *

 

 

They spent whole Sunday in bed, or rather Jun did and Minghao was taking care him whole day. His boyfriend complained about the pain in his back and legs, so he needed full time nurse to feed him or help him get up. Minghao enjoyed that, it made him feel like he was Junhui's saviour. But after weekend has passed, a Monday approached and now he found himself sitting in their department's canteen with his two friends in a rather awkward atmosphere.

 

Minghao was felling rather uncomfortable across from Hong Jisoo, who was looking daggers at him. He was trying to ignore his glare after the sentence „Can't believe you went on a double-date with _them_ ” was the first thing he has heard this morning. He had nothing to say, honestly. It wasn't really his choice to drop on Seungcheol and Jeonghan on the street the other day. He almost forgot about it, cause the later make-out session with Junhui occupied his mind. Great date it was.

 

„Jiisooooo, hey Jisoo, what's wrong man? You heartbroken or what?” Seungcheol took a try of cheering him up a bit, but after no response, he glanced at Minghao confused. Minghao just waved his hand with eyebrows furrowed in a sign to leave Jisoo sulk alone. _Dude, you literally babbled about how wonderful your Saturday's date was, for like, um, the whole day, from 8 am. exactly,_ he wanted to tell him, but knew he couldn't or else Jisoo would kill him or himself – he wasn't sure which one.

 

„Haohao!” he heard from behind and smiled uncontrollably, knowing whom voice this was. The only person in the world could call him that dumb nickname. And then Wen Junhui appeared by his side, hurriedly taking seat next to him, wide smile decorating his face. „I brought you coffee” he announced and Minghao thanked him, saying it was really nice of him. „Oh, hello Seungcheol!” he then greeted the boy, who smiled at him as well. Then Junhui's gaze dropped on the very unhappy Jisoo next to them.

 

„Ah, Hong Jisoo,” he introduced himself after a pause, forcing a polite smile. „It's nice to meet you Junhui,” When Junhui nodded at him and took a seat next to his boyfriend, Jisoo stared intensively in their direction, almost burning holes with his gaze. It didn't miss Minghao's notice, and it made him very annoyed. „I envy you,” Jisoo whispered dramatically, earning a surprised look from both of them. He seemed to be lost in his own world, very far away from the three of them. Seungcheol looked at Minghao, worrying about his friend, but latter just waved his hand, not wanting to continue the topic.

 

He took a look from above Junhui's head to see his three friends standing with their lunch and kinda hesitating if to join them or not. Eventually, Jihoon unwillingly took the seat next to Junhui, with Soonyoung by his side. As soon as Jeonghan noticed Jisoo seating next to Seungcheol, one of his eyebrows furrowed and he quickly made his way to Seungcheol's side. They greeted themselves, softly purring into each other ears and caused Jisoo to almost gag, his face showing the look of disgust and rejection. Minghao shook his head at the view of this absurdal scene.

 

„Are you done with your lectures?” he asked Junhui after sipping some of his coffee.

 

„I will be at 5 pm.” latter pouted. „But after that i will go straight to your place, to help you with cleaning” The exchanged look between Soonyoung and Jihoon didn't miss his attention, but he ignored it.

 

„Cool. I'll pick you up”

 

„Hey Junhui, you're going on a party at Hansol's on Friday?” Jihoon asked and said boy hollowed his cheeks a little, as he was just reminded of something significant. Minghao paused drinking his coffee and focused on his boyfriend's face, waiting for an answer. What's this? Junhui got an invitation on a party and didn't inform him? Not nice.

 

„Ah right! He just came back from America, didn't he? Of course, of course, i want to go!” Junhui exclaimed and clapped his hands. His three friends smiled widely and nodded in approval. Minghao felt an ache in his chest.

 

„Yeah, i'm curious how is he. So cool he throws a party” Soonyoung commented and Jeonghan gave him a high five. They cheered for a moment, not knowing Minghao was already mad.

 

„Aren't you gonna ask me for permission to go first?” Minghao asked coldly, causing all eyes to focus on him. Jun's face abruptly gone red, and all other faces by the table gone white. Fine, let it be. He can make a scene in front of them all. Whatever.

 

„Wha—um, yes i guess i should,” Junhui dropped his gaze after seeing Minghao's disapproval look, feeling a little ashamed. Everyone went silent in shock. Jeonghan and Seungcheol exchanged disbelieving looks. Even Jisoo revived a little and crumpled his face. Minghao ignored that.

 

„Dude, seriously? You were the one who said he's adult! Now he has to ask you for permission to go out?” Jihoon got up, as he couldn't stand the situation. Soonyoung just tugged his shirt from behind, in a sign to calm down and sit.

 

„It's between me and _my boyfriend_. Mind your own business,” Minghao growled at him and got up as well. The tension arised. „As to you,” he turned to Junhui, who was still sitting between them. „We'll discuss it at home”

 

With those words he cut the conversation and left.

 

And by 'home' Minghao obviously meant their dorm, where they went together after Jun's lectures. They made their way straight to Minghao's room in order to eat dinner and talk. Jun put the food they bought on the way back to microwave and looked at his Minghao with guilt. Good.

 

„Can't believe you didn't tell some guy invited you on a party” Minghao started, trying to sound betrayed.

 

„Well, it's not some guy! He's my friend who just came back from New York, where he has family. We didn't see him for a long time. I simply assumed i don't need to ask...” Junhui explained, earning just a raise of eyebrows from the latter.

 

„You assumed you don't need to ask?” Minghao exhaled deeply and sat on his bed. „And what, did you also assumed you can freely go to some people's houses and get drunk without me knowing?”

 

Junhui shook his head hurriedly and stepped forward in Minghao's direction. He gained an angry glare, but approached him anyway. „Haohao... That's not it. I wouldn't get drunk and they're my _friends_... You're so cruel,” he said softly, while getting onto his lap. „I'm sorry i forgot to tell you... Let me go there, please, please, i wanna go Hao~” he cooed and hugged him, carefully watching the expression on his face soften.

 

„No,” was what he stated in response, trying not to look at latter's teary eyes. He didn't want his boyfriend to make himself pretty for other people, to drink with others and dance with them. He was extremaly possessive about Junhui, he knew that, but he couldn't do anything about it. God, he would completely freak out if Junhui went on that party without getting him know. Minghao didn't even imagine what would happen if his boyfriend behave that disobediently. No, no means no. Junhui can't go. With a corner of his eye, Minghao saw the blonde boy clench his jaw. Hearing the sob, he caressed his back. „Don't be upset, Jun. I want what's best for you. Let's just drop it and eat, yeah? Fuck, that food is probably burning till now. Let me check it”

 

And with a change of topic, they abandoned a 'party subject'. Junhui gave in and didn't argue with Minghao anymore, although he seemed a bit off during the rest of the evening. His obedient attitude made Minghao happy and calmed down. They didn't return to that conversation for the rest of the week, and Minghao was content. As long as Junhui listened to him, there shouldn't be any unpleasantness.

 

Unless, Junhui didn't listen to him. And went on a party without permission anyway. Minghao went furious.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!
> 
> For all of you, i want to make things clear. 
> 
> I don't want you to think that i'm justifying Minghao and that i'm ok with what he did. I'm writing this fic, because i wanted to show you how does the abusive relationship works for the both sides of relationship. Mostly, i write from 'the executioners' point of view - so it's Minghao in this case. I don't know if i did it right though, but i wanted you to feel how disturbing it is. Because Minghao is clearly manipulating, and Junhui is ok with that. They both are scared to loose each other, but they act differently. Minghao is over-possessive, and Junhui is willing to do anything for him. The final question i wanna ask: is it ok for both of them to stay together? 
> 
> Let me know what you think ;) i'll update soon. Have a good day, Carats.

Minghao barged in like he was possessed. The address he got from Seungcheol who was supposed to pick up Jeonghan and drive him home. Minghao instead, was going to pick up his boyfriend as well, but in his case, he was about to put up a real scene up there. It wasn't hard finding Junhui. As soon as he spotted him, he almost jumped to him in one fluent motion. After short „You're going home” he dragged him out by pulling his hair, ignoring the gasps and shocked expressions around. Junhui screamed, he clutched to Minghao's arms and tried to free himself from a grip, which even tightened after all the effort. They made it that way to the cab and Minghao almost threw him inside, slamming the door behind.

 

He ignored the cry during the whole drive. He also tried to ignore a very confused taxi driver, who observed them both in the looking-glass, but he started getting on his nerves. „Focus on the road, asshole” Minghao barked, throwing an arm around his desperately crying boyfriend, who shrugged his hand right away. It pissed him even more. When they arrived, Minghao pulled Junhui out, almost making him trip. He grabbed him by his collar then, and continued to hold him until they made it to Junhui's room. Then he let him go and the blonde Chinese fell on the floor. „What have i told you?! Did i allow you to go??” he shouted from above him.

 

„Haohao... I didn't want you to get mad...” Junhui wailed, tears running down his flushed face. Even if Minghao was angry, he couldn't deny Jun looks truly beautiful when he cries. „I didn't drink anything i promise! I was _just talking_ to friends!” He whined, assuring that he was clear-minded during the party.

 

Minghao was standing right above him, anger almost visibly emanating from his figure. „But i forbidden you to go! Was the party more important than me? And why did you make yourself pretty? For whom? Why the fuck are you wearing shorts?” Questions were sliding on one after another and he already lost the ability to think straight. Junhui betrayed him. Why?

 

„But i told you i haven't seen my friend for months! It would be weird if i didn't appear, he would surely dislike me!”

 

„So what? You should only care about me liking you!” Minghao yelled at him and blonde Chinese just pursed his lips, trying to hold back the sobs. Not knowing how to spend the anger and frustration, in one fast motion he kicked the chair that was standing next to the small table. „You are the only one i care about. It should be the same for you, Jun”

 

Junhui looked at him with those wide, puffed up eyes. „I'm sorry,” he whispered, hoping it would be enough. „Don't be angry with me” He still wanted to make the situation right. He seemed to simply not know how to please his boyfriend. He felt guilty and wanted his cool and funny and cute Haohao back. The man he was with right now wasn't his Haohao, the true and good side of him. It was this Xu Minghao, the agressive transfer student, a rumours about whom was spreaded on the whole uni. And Minghao knew that too. It was the side of him he currently wanted to show him. Like a mask that was supposed to scare him.

 

„Look what you do to me when you're so bad” he hissed, throwing a book in Junhui's direction. A moment later another book followed and Minghao wasn't even paying attention to where he was aiming. A notebook flew away moment later, then a lamp, and when Minghao heard disquieting noise after it landed, he finally turned around.

 

„I'm so sorry... ” Junhui mumbled, curled up on the floor. His arms were thrown above his head in a defending way. Minghao pursed his lips to the point they were looking like a straight line. Something inside him spoke up uncalled, telling him to hug the boy and caress his back, to apologise, go sleep next to him. And he would make breakfast in the morning and they would speak about the whole situation soberly. But the voice inside him was too weak, as he's never really did that kind of thing and he's never been told it was the right thing to do. So he just left him as he was – tearful and crouched on the floor. And then he went to his own room, making it the punishment for Junhui because he knew too well, that the worst was to spare him attention. He was beating his own thoughts during the walk. A will to just turn around and run back to him was fighting the will to hurt Junhui for not listening. Why was it so important that he had to obey Minghao? As simple as it is, because it was the only way he was assured Junhui won't leave him. _He betrayed me. Right? He went there without letting me know. It's basicly cheating. He cheated on me. Fuck, just leave him Minghao, he deserves punishment,_ he thought ot himself. And with breaking his own conscience, Minghao got back to his room and went straight to bed. Even though he didn't squint an eye during the night, wondering if Junhui was okay.

 

* * *

 

 

7 a.m. he was already up and leaving the room, hurriedly directing himself to Junhui's place where he left him last night. Whole night should be enough for him to think over his actions. Junhui surely suffered all night if he really got hit by those objects. Now Minghao will drop in like a saviour and take a good care of him, show him what he could loose. They'll talk it over and make up. That was his plan.

 

He pulled the doorknob and noticed the door didn't move. _Junhui must have locked it before sleep_ , he thought, although a little surprised that the other thought about thing like that after their argument. He then knocked loudly few times, if not to say he banged few times. After some time he finally heard steps from the inside getting louder. Then the click of the key. But it wasn't Junhui's puffed up and sleepy face what he saw in the entrance.

 

„What do you want?” Jeonghan barked at him, standing still in the doorway and holding to the doorknob, in a way that showed 'you are very not welcome here'.

 

„I came to Junhui” he answered shortly, feeling anxious in some way. What was that asshole doing in Junhui's room so early in the morning? He was on a party last night. Jeonghan was surely wearing clothes that belonged to Jun – did he stay over after a party? Why?? Did Junhui called him?

 

Jeonghan snorted bitterly. „You can't see him. Not after what you did yesterday”

 

Minghao felt something crack inside of him. „It's up to me if i see him or not,” he tried to push the door, but Jeonghan just shook his head, pressing the dorknob firmly. „Let go, shithead! What the fuck?? He's _my_ boyfriend, we need to talk”

 

„Are you out of your mind, Minghao??” now Jeonghan raised his voice, but as soon as the words left his throat he sort of realised it and hurriedly looked back, as to check if Junhui has heard. When he turned back to the one he talked to, his expression was serious. „You barged in yesterday like a storm. Everyone saw how you dragged him out. And then what? I get a call in the middle of the night from Junhui to hurry up and come over,” he paused to inhale the air, probably not to explode in the matter of seconds. „He told me about the argument. Man, you have a serious problem here. Not that i didn't expect this after a fucking douche you are,” Minghao was about to open his mouth and interfere, but latter didn't gave him a chance. „You say you need to talk? There's nothing to talk about. Get the fuck outta here or i call the police”

 

Minghao watched the words leave his mouth in panic. There was no anger left in him. Only a threat of not being able to see Junhui again. „Y-yeah? Maybe i'll call the police instead. You can't just lock him away from me” he took out his phone and called Junhui immidiately. A quiet vibration turned on in Jeonghan's pocket. He took out a phone that didn't belong to him and snickered slyly.

 

„You think i'm stupid?” Jeonghan shook his head again. His expression hardened again when he looked him in the eyes. „He has bruises on his face, Minghao. He doesn't want to see you again”

 

„Did he say that?” he asked weakly, feeling like his legs started to sag under him. After seeing Jeonghan shrug and slowly close the door, he quickly blocked it with a shoe. „How is he? Just transfer him a massage. Tell him i want to talk, fuck, Jeonghan _please_ tell him i want to see him,” he was desperate, but latter didn't care. The only thing he gained as an answer was an angry glare and a slam of the door right in front of his face. Minghao felt like crying. He messed up so, so fucking badly. In one moment, the realization of what he actually did hit him. „Fuck...” he whispered to himself, scared of what was about to come. Junhui must hate him right now. He'll surely leave him.

 

He sat on the floor, right next to the door and just waited. He didn't move an inch for seconds, minutes, hours – like a stone. People were crossing the corridor and watching him suspiciously, but he was totally off. He regretted everything he has done last night. Yes, Junhui did something against his will. But why was Minghao so possessive at the first place? Why was he so bad at dealing with his anger? And just when he started hating himself a little less and believe he deserves Junhui's love, he fucked up again. In the worst possible way. Jeonghan was right – he has a real problem. He tried knocking few more times, sometimes shouting to open the door, but without any response. He left hundreds of messages on Junhui's phone, even if he knew that it's now in Jeonghan's possession. And then his number got blocked. Minghao was about to lose his mind in a matter of seconds. Then someone appeared next to him and caused him to raise his head. Choi Seungcheol looked at him from above with sad eyes.

 

Minghao jumped up immidiately. „Dude, what are you doing here? Did Jeonghan call you?” he started asking, then something in his friend's hand caught his attention. Seungcheol was holding plastic bag filled with some products.

 

„Medicines and some groceries,” he explained, seeing confusion on latter's face. „Jeonghan told me that Cerber is keeping the guard and he can't get out of the room. Now i know why” he snorted and knocked the door casually. Minghao watched in shock as Jeonghan opened them and let him inside.

 

„Now wait a second, man! He can go and i'm not allowed? Is this some fucking joke? You have no right to forbid me, asshole!”

 

„Yeah, you had no right to forbid Junhui go on a party either” Jeonghan remarked. Minghao wanted to answer this, but as soon as he processed the words he kinda forgot what he was about to say. And not knowing what to say, he looked at his friend one last time before door slammed, and noticed him just shrug. _Bastard_.

 

Minghao spent his whole morning under Junhui's room and seeing how unsuccessful that was, he decided to leave. The awareness of the fact he truly hurted him, was unbearable. He just wanted to scare Jun, not to make him any harm. They fought. It was Junhui's fault. He kept explaining himself in his mind as he was wandering to his room.

 

His room seemed more disorerly than ever, and only one day has passed. Minghao was laying in bed and intensively staring into the ceiling. Memories from a previous Saturday and his date with Junhui was now recalling in his head, and then comparing to the current Saturday when the other didn't even want to see him. One week? Was it enough for Minghao to fuck up everything between them? God, how pathetic. He curled to the side and took his phone. The sudden light caused him to narrow his eyes, as he was laying in darkness for some time now. It was 3 a.m. Sunday already. Wow, he didn't even register how fast has this day passed. He wondered what was his plan for the day, and realised that without Junhui, he could as well stay in bed till Monday.

 

And as he decided, Sunday has passed without him even knowing. He would occasionally get up from bed, then go back and do some stuff on his phone. He couldn't even text Junhui, who was he supposed to talk to now? Feeling of melancholy and hopelessness was overwhelming. He already forgot how it was before he met the blonde Chinese. Was he even living then?

 

On Monday, he finally went out, hoping he would get to see Jun on the campus. Skipping a lecture, he waited under his building and thought of the way how to apologise. Did he even deserve forgiveness? Realistically speaking, Minghao didn't change during the weekend. He was still the same Xu Minghao he was. And he was able to hurt Junhui even more in the future, if they would be together. Realising it, Minghao felt uncomfortably hot. He unzipped his hoodie and took a deep breath. After a second thought, meeting Junhui scared him. He heard a high-pitched laugh and turned around, tracking the source. There were well-known four boys behind him, exiting the building. They noticed him one after another: Jihoon, Soonyoung, Jeonghan, Junhui. _Junhui_ . This sweet, blonde boy had his face bruised on his left cheek and there was slight cut on his forehead. _Did i do all of this?_ Minghao asked himself with a gasp. His hands started to tremble as their eyes met. Junhui, however, instantly looked away. Earning wary glare from the rest of them, Minghao dropped the gaze, finally feeling ashamed. He let them pass next him in silent. During the weekend all he could think about was what to say to make it up. And when he finally had an occasion – no words could come out. He followed his boyfriend with a guilty stare. Were they even boyfriends anymore? Minghao started sweating, he had to unzip the hoodie completely. That was it? They won't talk ever again, just like that? Without any explanation? He wanted to run after him, grab him and embrace, and never let go again. Instead, he let him slip away so easily. Minghao couldn't forgive himself for leaving his room that night, but how could he know he won't be able to return?

 

He met Jisoo on his way to practise room. His friend greeted him casually – the only person who was willing to talk to him.

 

„How you doin, man?” he asked, receiving a sigh. The Chinese was glad Jisoo was still casual around him. The three of them were still friends. Minghao didn't even realise this during the years of college friendship. He let them know he's a difficult person long time ago, yet they remained hanging out with him. Maybe they assumed he would be even more problematic without anyone by his side. Though, Minghao appreciated it.

 

„And how do i look?” he answered quietly, his appearance not as strong as usual.

 

„You look like shit” Jisoo commented, earning a glare.

 

„Yeah? Then how am i supposed to look, if i'm a shitty boyfriend?” They made it to their building, then stopped by the door and took out cigarettes. „Fuck” Minghao cursed, searching for a lighter in his pocket.

 

„Here,” Jisoo offered, lighting his cigarette. Then, he inhaled the smoke and after a few seconds, let it out of his lungs. „I saw Junhui today. Soup was too salty?”

 

„Don't fucking joke about it. It's all my fault. You surely already know from Seungcheol” he admitted bitterly and latter nodded. They stayed silent for a minute or so, just inhaling and exhaling the nicotine.

 

„Did you talk to Junhui?” Jisoo broke the silence and Chinese shook his head.

 

„Jeonghan won't let me get closer. He blocked my number” Another silence, and a nod from Jisoo.

 

Ending a cigarette, he let out a smoke one last time. „Listen, man. That's really fucked up, okay?” Jisoo looked him into eyes. „But i assumed there's noone else to tell you that, so let me do the honour,” Minghao nodded in quiet allowance, letting him continue. „I understand from the bottom of my heart why Junhui's friends aren't letting you get close to him again. I get it, and so should you. If i were Junhui, i would ask for the restraining order in the court,” Minghao raised his brows a little after that statement. „Uh, you know it's hard for me not to tease and joke around, but let me tell that just this once. Normally, you're just... unpleasant, ok? But you looked so fucking happy when you two were together. And not only you! This whole Junhui, i feel like without you next to him, he's kinda, you know, not existing? He's that type of person. And i know, i'm not the one to judge, because i don't know him well. In fact, he's a friend of the person i hate the most, that-piece-of-trash-Jeonghan,” Minghao smiled slightly, remembering he called him that once too. „And i don't know how you two... worked. And i don't wanna know! Ok? Just, fucking, do something about it, because i know you two can explain this to each other. Well i'm not saying you must be together again, i honestly have no idea if you even stand a chance, but all i wanna say is to make things straight between the two of you. You own him apology, Minghao. And he didn't do anything wrong going on a that party. Just man up and face him, goddamn,” Jisoo ended his monologue and opened the door. „Let's go on that boring lecture”

 

Minghao simply nodded and followed him inside. He knew Jisoo doesn't need an answer from him. Normally, he would tell him to mind his own business, but in his current state, he appreciated his friend's concern. It made him feel a little better, to hear an opinion from someone else. Although, he still was scared of losing Wen Junhui and Jisoo didn't make it better, he was now motivated to face the boy he loves.

 

 

Yes, that thing was clear to him. He loves this Chinese boy, and every minute without him was like Minghao's lifespawn was reducing. He wanted him back. Will he get a second chance?

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Three months has passed without Minghao and Junhui contacting with each other, and there was officially nothing between the two of them. The reputation of Xu Minghao being a thug had changed to the _living ghost_ as he was swaying weakly at the campus, the will to live completely absent in his body. He barely comprehended what was going around him during past three months of either being drunk or asleep. He was a thrash. For real. Without being able to even talk to his ex boyfriend, Minghao got kinda lost in his miserable life. Seungcheol and Jisoo had both tried to do something about his friend's state, but without any visible results.

 

Minghao met Junhui at the campus few times, always in a company of his beloved best friends – Jeonghan, Jihoon and Soonyoung. By the time bruises on his face were healing, the scars in Minghao's inside were spreading. Junhui was completely healed now, and he looked as healthy as ever. He was wearing warm smile around his friends, but each time his eyes met Minghao's gaze in the canteen, the smile was disappearing. It hurted him, seeing they became... _this_. He knew well it was his fault, and he went through every possible phase in his mind – from wanting to win Junhui back, by not having the boldness to do so, to doubting they will ever have a chance to talk.

 

He woke up on a hangover today, remembering drinking late in his own room, as empty beer bottles were tossed everywhere on the floor. Not having an ambition to study or clean up, Minghao decided to distract himself. And thing that could always calm him down and distract - was dance.

He stretched himself, as well as some other members of dance group he belonged to. The studio was big enough for everyone to train either together or separately. This place was filled with many memories and now Minghao fell into melancholic mood. He was torn apart. He locked his gaze in shiny, wooden floor. In this very studio he danced so beautifully for Junhui, back then he gained his _trust_. Through the moves, Minghao practically confessed to him. He was supposed to take care of him, Junhui was supposed to be _safe_ with him. Minghao clenched both hands into fists and pressed them to the temples, he was angry with himself. _Get yourself together, Minghao_. The music started playing, something slow at the beginning and as an instant, he began swaying. Trying to focus on the melody, Minghao danced. It was different today, though. He was always expressing himself by creating brand new moves. When he was angry, sad, desperate, satisfied – he was coming here and dancing, differently every single time. And today, it was like something he has never felt before. Minghao was slowly spinning with his head hanging down on his shoulders. During the whole piece he was staring at his shoes, from time to time making little circles with his feet. There was very little power in his body, like it was pumped out. So many things have changed since he met Junhui. How was he supposed to deal with this sad life without him?

 

Sensing a presence around him, Minghao came back to his senses. He blinked few times, then looked up and saw Seungcheol in front of him. He stopped dancing and approached his friend, catching his breath.

 

„Nice moves. I've never seen them before” latter commented, narrowing his eyes.

 

„Freestyle. You're done for today?”

 

„Yeah, gonna shower and pick up Jeonghan,” Minghao nodded slowly, dropping the gaze. Seungcheol bit his lips ever so slightly. It was still uncomfortable for him to talk openly about his relationship with Jeonghan, in front Minghao and – for an unknown reason – Jisoo as well. They both visibly didn't like Yoon Jeonghan and always reacted awkwardly at the sound of his name. „Sorry” he added, but Minghao shook his head.

 

„Are you going to bring him along tonight?” Minghao asked as he remembered that Jisoo is throwing a house party at his place in the evening. A friend opened his mouth, but then shut it right away, weighing the words.

 

„I shouldn't, right?” he asked insecure and scratched his ear. Seungcheol was a simple guy. He really looked like he was in love with his boyfriend, and Minghao wanted to be fair with him in this situation.

 

„Why not. You're adults, you can do what you want”

 

„Yeah but it's Jisoo's party and you probably noticed how they react at each other”

 

Minghao sighed. What was he supposed to say? „You know, it's your boyfriend. Jisoo knows it very well, and it's not like he'll do anything about it, or do him any harm” He was in a shitty position, trying to support both of his friends, who had so different intentions. Seungcheol just nodded slowly.

 

„Yeah, i'll think about it. I would like him to come, you know”

 

Minghao nodded as well. He also would like Junhui to come but... the chances were non-existent. They exchanged their goodbyes, Minghao left on the dancefloor, staring emptily at his shoes. He felt like getting wasted tonight.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jisoo's apartment was quite big. He had his own room in a shared flat, with three transfer students from different countries. Minghao didn't like Jisoo's flatmates, but he only liked few people in general and was fine with that. Apartment contained three rooms, one bathroom and airy living room connected to a kitchen. Minghao made himself comfortable on a chair next to the fridge, from where he could observe the rest of the party and have an easy access to the alcohol.

 

It was already that hour when everyone was in a drunken state. Music was blasting from the speakers and dragging wobbly bodies onto the dancefloor. Few people disappeared somewhere, probably into bedrooms, others went for a smoke. Minghao sat next to the window and lightened a cigarette. He took a long look all around the living room and couldn't find Seungcheol, but soon Jisoo had come to join him.

 

And it was then, when Minghao was taken aback by the image that appeared before him.

 

„Hey guys, you came!” he heard Jeonghan shouting as he was reaching entrance door, with Seungcheol following him. And there were two more people who just came in, Minghao knew them well and winced at the sight of them. They were Kwon Soonyoung and Lee Jihoon in the door, Junhui's best friends. They made quite an entrance, as both Minghao and Jisoo widened their eyes at the sight.

 

„What the fuck...?” Jisoo whispered, eyeing the guest that were certainly uninvited.

 

„Don't put a scene” Minghao warned, although he also didn't expect the other two coming. He tried to make an impression as he's not looking around for the missing fourth member of their pack, but to his disappointment, Junhui was nowhere there.

 

„Is this a joke? They are clearly making fun of us, Minghao” Jisoo continued, taking one more beer from the fridge. The other barely heard him, observing new guests from distance. They certainly didn't come to greet him, as they avoided his stare and tried to pose as they didn't even see him. Not that he needed that. _If the three of them is here, then where is he?? In his room? Alone or with someone else?_ Minghao's mind was spinning. The presence of the three of them made his thoughts focus on the one who was missing, and recall all painful memories once again. He wanted to contact Junhui badly. Maybe today he will have an occasion?

 

 

* * *

 

 

An occasion came to him faster than he assumed, and it was the most valuable one. If Minghao was right, it was now Kwon Soonyoung's phone laying in front of him, plugged to the speakers so the music could play. Was today all gods on his side or something? Did he even deserved such a coincidance to appear before his eyes? For the record, Minghao's phone number was still blocked by Junhui and he couldn't contact him himself. But what if he had a phone of someone who also has his number, and obviously isn't blocked? Why did he not think of it earlier? Minghao saw with his own eyes: someone asked Soonyoung to replace their phones because he needed to charge his own, so the music could still go on. And the nice guy he is – Soonyoung happily agreed, leaving the phone completely unlocked for everyone to put the songs they wanted to hear on a playlist. Minghao started sweating. He looked around – everyone were either dancing, smoking or occupying a couch. _Shit, shit, shit, this is too unreal to be true_. And what was he supposed to do? It was the first thing that came to his mind – to 'borrow' Soonyoung's phone for a little while and call the one he wanted to talk to so badly. It was today or never – he told himself.

 

Minghao didn't think long. He never did. Taking an advantage of the opportunity, he waited for one song to end, then replaced the phone with his own and played the music. It wasn't stealing, really, because he will return the phone to it's owner. Why on earth would he be interested in someone's phone anyway, he's not a pickpocket or some garbage like that. He's even leaving his own phone as sacrifice. _Probably that guy won't even notice_ , he thought. Besides, it would be just for a moment. Just one call.

 

Minghao flew down the stairs in a blink of an eye. Passing a group of people smoking outside, he exchanged looks with some familiar faces. He took a deep inspiration of the smoke which suddenly surrounded him. All way down the building he was firmly holding the phone, making sure it was unlocked. His hands started trembling when he was searching for Junhui's number. Was it really okay to call him like that? Minghao for sure acted first – when he saw Soonyoung's phone on the coffee table, he just grabbed him. But won't Junhui be scared hearing him like that? Won't he assume something weird against him? Cold air made Minghao sober up a little. He stared emptily at the bright screen before him. He was actually afraid to call Junhui out of the blue, like that. He felt embarassed for stealing his friend's phone to do that. He felt like a thug. _Get yourself together, you moron! You came so far, for fuck sake press the green button, before it locks!_ Minghao closed his eyes and took a deep breath. What if it won't change anything? If he called Junhui and he will hang up on him? That thought made Minghao terrified. The screen started darkening and Minghao hurriedly clicked it to keep it unlocked. _What are you doing, you coward? Are you gonna call or maybe come back to Soonyoung and say you took his phone to play a game?_ Minghao shook his head. He pressed the green button and the sound of a call began.

 

„Ekhm... Umm...” he cleared his throat while stepping from one foot to other. He looked around just to check noone's around. He bit his lip, already debating if he made a right decision. He started sweating a bit, feeling anxious as it was his first talk ever. It was over three months now, but it felt like ages.

 

„Yes? Hi Soonnie,” a voice in the phone said and Minghao felt all his muscles tense at once. It was him. It must have been his voice. Did he really sound like that? They haven't spoke for so long, and Minghao felt unbearably upset for not being able to remember that one sound which was so important to him. „Hello? Are you there?” Junhui spoke again after a moment of silence. Minghao came to his senses. This could be his only chance to talk to the other.

 

„Hey Jun, it's me, Minghao,” he blurted and regretted that he didn't prepare himself better for this call. He waited for a response but the lack of it started making him anxious, so he added: „I just wanna let you know that i didn't stole this phone nor hurt your friend, if that's what you've assumed at first. I just wanted to talk to you”

 

An answer didn't come straight away which was understandable. But Minghao wasn't in a rush. „Hi Hao... i didn't assume that, you just surprised me, that's all. But thanks for assuring” Junhui's voice was calm, he didn't seem scared or angry, he was probably just surprised as he told.

 

„Yeah, i... we didn't have an opportunity to talk about what happened, and to talk at all, and uhh... i don't know how to start this. Can we talk for a while?”

 

„Um yes, of course. You already called so...”

 

It was a bit awkward. He had not even the slightest idea what was he standing on. One thing he was certain for sure – he sobered up as soon as he heard Junhui's voice. There was so many things he wanted to ask him, like how was he through this three months? Was it that hard for Jun as it was for himself? Questions started occupying his mind, but he knew that wasn't the most significant right now.

 

„How are you now?” he asked after a pause.

 

„Um, what are you asking about? I have healed...” Minghao closed his eyes at the memory of Junhui's bruises. It was still too much for Minghao. He felt terrible guilt and disgust to his own being.

 

„Jun i... can't even find the right words that would make up for what i did. You probably are scared of me now, i understand that and maybe that is better,” Minghao felt like a garbage. He was embarassed by everything he's done to that boy. „I don't have the courage to ask for your forgiveness, i just want to tell you i'm sorry. I'm terribly sorry. For hurting you and for everything else. For our whole relationship, because it was probably hard to bear with a person like me. And i fucked everything up in the end”

 

„Hey, wait. You know it wasn't like that...”

 

„But it was. It's all my fault and i will never forgive myself for ruining things with you”

 

„Minghao...”

 

„Just tell me you're okay, this is the most important for me. For the whole three months i was crucifying myself if you're okay”

 

„Is it true?”

 

„Fuck. Believe me, it is. And it's over 91 days, Jun”

 

„...I'm okay”

 

„Really?”

 

„Yes, i'm really okay now”

 

Minghao exhaled slowly, feeling his body loosening up. He really needed to hear this.

 

„Hao? Are you okay?” he heard and felt his brows frowning. It took him a moment struggling with an answer, choosing if to dumbly answer he was fine, or if to say he was literally rolling down past time.

 

„Terrible,” he finally admitted. „How could i be okay after this?” his voice came out strangely hoarse. „I feel like dying”

 

„W-what do you mean??” Junhui sounded worried. But what was he supposed to tell him?

 

„I can't live like this any longer,” he inhaled the air. „It's killing me really”

 

„What is killing you? Hao, tell me”

 

„This situation. You and me. Being in love with you... is just killing me slowly. First i fucked up everything you gave me, and then three months break... And i know i won't have you back, because i don't even know how i got you before. It's hard, loving you. Loving in general. I would rather die than hate myself even more. I'm not okay with any of this”

 

He meant every word he said. It wasn't to make Junhui worry or pity him, no. He sincerely _meant it_ , and for the first time, during these three months, he admitted it to himself.

 

„Please don't say stupid things like that. It's hurting me”

 

„You must hate me now”

 

„I don't”

 

„Are you scared of me?”

 

„No, i'm not”

 

„But you should. I did awful things to you,” Minghao sighed. „Don't you understand how fucked up this situation is? Junhui, i'm _dangerous_. There's something _wrong_ with me. Your friends are the ones clever to keep you _away_ from me” He meant every word he said.

 

„Why it has to be you?!” Junhui sounded like he was about to burst into tears in the matter of seconds. „It so unfair!” he raised his voice even more. „Why are _you_ the one i have to avoid?”

 

Minghao clenched his jaw, then spoke again. „I can't answer this... i just am”

 

„...why are you like this...?” he heard Junhui's voice crack. „I'm supposed to avoid you, but i feel that if i hang up right now it will be our last conversation”

 

„Don't you want it to be like that?”

 

„No! Uhhh...” a sob followed. „I don't understand myself Hao... It's too short for a talk like that. I don't agree on ending just like this... Where are you??”

 

Minghao paused for a moment. „I'm on a party at Jisoo's. But i was heading home anyway”

 

„Well, i... i'm in my room so if you want, we can talk here for a little longer”

 

Once again today, Minghao was taken aback. Was it really happening? Wasn't it some kind of a hallucination? Weird warmth came to his limbs and he felt his heart race accelerated.

 

„...Minghao?”

 

„I'll be there in 15”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, here i am! 
> 
> I figured out it's unfair for you guys not to know the ending, so i managed my lazy ass to write the rest of the story ;) i apologise for having to wait so long - but yeah, i didnt abandon this fic as you see! I wanna thank you all for the comments and kudos, it kept reminding me of that fic, and im reaaaly glad you liked the story i created (even if its not that fluffy). 
> 
> So, there will still be one or two chapters remaining, which i cant say will appear soon, but i already know how this will go, so its just a matter of time for me to write it... if youre looking forward for an ending, stay tuned :))


End file.
